Bonding As Brothers
by Joker0717
Summary: Luego de haber salido por unos meses, los padres de Kazemaru&Kirino deciden que ha llegado el momento de casarse. Kazemaru deja de ser hijo único y recibe un cargo extremadamente importante: ser el hermano mayor. ¿Como hará Kazemaru para conquistar el amor y la confianza de su nuevo hermanito? ¿Serán capaces de forjar un lazo de hermandad? ¿O la familia se verá forzada a separarse?
1. Chapter 1

Hello ~!

He aquí mi nuevo fic!

A diferencia de mis otras historias, esta es una que tendrá varios capítulos (les diría el número exacto pero es mejor que sea sorpresa). La idea para este fic surgió de una manera muy espontánea, Kazemaru y Kirino son mis personajes favoritos, cada uno de su respectiva generación. Me encanta su relación, como Kirino admira a Kazemaru y viene a ser su sucesor en Raimon y ah, me parece tan tierna y hermosa ❤ Entonces en base a eso y todo el amor que les tengo a esos dos, un día pensé "Sería tan lindo que fueran hermanos... ¿que pasaría si sus padres se casaran? ¿como forjarían su relación como hermanos?" Y así surgió la idea para esta historia!

En cada capítulo descubrirán un poco mas sobre la vida de Kazemaru&Kirino a través de situaciones típicas del día a día que ayudaran, o no, a que ambos construyan (o destruyan) su lazo como hermanos.

Espero que disfruten su lectura! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/Go no me pertenece, una pena, lo sé, pero bueno, así es la vida...**

* * *

Mientras terminaba de poner la mesa, echaba un vistazo al reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para que marcara las nueve. Regresé a la cocina para guardar mi delantal en uno de los grandes armarios de madera cuando escuché como la puerta principal se abría. Corrí de inmediato a su encuentro. Me esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los brazos abiertos, los cuales luego de haberme capturado, me levantaron en el aire y me dieron un par de vueltas antes de bajarme.

—Bienvenido a casa, papá.

—Mmmm… algo huele muy bien, ¿qué será?

Despeinó mi cerquillo y caminamos juntos hacia el living, luego de dejar su blazer y corbata sobre el sofá, se sentó a la mesa, frente a mí. Tomó un bocado de cada plato y comenzó a saborearlos a todos a la misma vez, sus cachetes estaban tan llenos de comida que no pude evitar reír al darme cuenta lo cuanto se asemejaba a una ardilla que acababa de recoger nueces en el bosque.

—Está delicioso… como siempre… —apenas podía balbucear algunas palabras.

—Gracias, pero ten cuidado, podrías ahogarte…

—¿Ahogarme? ¿Yo? —Rió—. Nunca antes me he ahog...

La expresión de su rostro cambió drásticamente, comenzó a toser y golpearse el pecho con el puño, dejé mi asiento y corrí hacia él, comencé a darle leves golpes en la espalda, hasta que finalmente comenzó a calmarse. Suspiré aliviado.

—Te lo advertí.

—Hahaha lo siento, seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez, es que tu comida está tan deliciosa que me dan ganas de comérmela toda de un solo bocado.

—Si haces eso, ésta será la última cena que vamos a compartir. —Su comportamiento infantil me molestaba un poco, me hacía dudar de nuestros papeles.

—No digas eso Ichi. —Me abrazó por la cintura—. Vamos a compartir muchas otras cenas juntos… Y con respecto a eso, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Regresé a mi asiento, aún no había probado nada así que mientras que mi padre buscaba las palabras correctas, comencé a cenar.

—Como ya lo hablamos antes, estoy saliendo con alguien.

—Con la dueña de la florería que queda cerca de mi escuela.

—Exacto, ya han pasado algunos meses desde que iniciamos nuestra relación y ambos creemos que es momento de que nos conozcamos mejor, todos…

—¿Todos?

—Sí, ella quiere conocerte y también quiero que la conozcas.

—Me encantaría conocerla.

—Me alegra oír eso, pero hay algo más que debo decirte, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas antes de que nos veamos.

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Digamos que, podrías convertirte en hermano mayor. —Sonrió.

Estaba frente al espejo del baño, era la quinta vez que desarmaba mi coleta y la volvía a atar, por más que me peinara, siempre me daba la impresión de que algún cabello había quedado fuera de lugar, o que no la había hecho suficientemente alta o, al contrario, estaba demasiado alta. Estaba nervioso por la cena de esta noche, claro que no tanto como hace tres noches atrás, cuando mi padre me dijo alegremente que me convertiría en hermano mayor. Casi me ahogo con la comida ante semejante noticia. Mi padre había conocido a su novia hace exactamente tres meses, por lo cual me sorprendí al enterarme de que ya estaban esperando un bebé. Lo cual no era cierto. Papá me explico que su novia tenía un hijo de más o menos cuatro años de edad, algo que no sabía, pese a que frecuentara la tienda de flores de su madre.

Papá golpeó la puerta y asomó su cabeza dentro del baño, ya era hora de irnos. En el auto repasé mentalmente un par de frases con las cuales planeaba entablar conversación con el pequeño, ya que la relación de nuestros padres dependía completamente de nosotros. Los niños suelen ser más fáciles de complacer, pero también son los peores jueces, basta con que digas una cosa mal para que no les caigas bien, eso era lo que me tenía tan nervioso. No quería arruinar la relación y el futuro de nuestros padres, así que debía hacer lo posible para caerle bien a mi futuro hermano.

Papá tocó el timbre y segundos después, una bella dama de largos cabellos rosas abrió la puerta, recibiéndonos con una sonrisa. Noté que su falda estaba un poco arrugada a la altura de su rodilla, una pequeña mano tiraba con fuerza de la tela mientras que grandes ojos color aguamarina se asomaban temerosos por detrás de la falda de su madre.

—Oh Ranmaru, no seas tímido. —Su madre se hizo a un lado con afán de revelar al pequeño, pero éste no soltó su falda y continuó escondiéndose detrás de ella.

—No te preocupes querida, es normal que esté un poco asustado. —Se agachó a la altura del pequeño—. Ranmaru, quiero presentarte a mi hijo, su nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Me agaché al lado de mi padre y le sonreí al pequeño, el cual me miró confundido. Luego de unos segundos salió de detrás de su madre e hizo una reverencia.

Nuestros padres estaban en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena mientras que el pequeño Kirino y yo los esperábamos en la sala. No habíamos hablado mucho, en realidad, además de presentarnos, no habíamos dicho nada más. Kirino aparentaba ser un niño bastante tímido pero no estaba del todo seguro, ya que es algo normal en situaciones como éstas, acabamos de conocernos, no podía esperar a que se comportara de manera más extrovertida. Su cabello rosa estaba atado en dos pequeñas coletas, mientras que su cerquillo caía libremente por sobre sus grandes ojos, al igual que dos mechas salvajes de cabello que contorneaban sus mejillas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a tener un hermano tan adorable como él. Aunque eso aún no estaba decidido. Noté que por momentos Kirino me miraba y luego desviaba la mirada.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —No tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo tratando de sonar dulce, ya que mi tono de voz habitual siempre ha sido así, pero eso no impidió que el pequeño se sobresaltara al oírme.

—…

—¿Quieres que juguemos a algo mientras preparan la cena?

—…

—Kirino no tienes por qué tenerme miedo, no voy a lastimarte.

—…

—Si quieres, me puedes poner a prueba.

—¿Prueba?

—Si, una prueba para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, ¿qué te parece?

Me miraba fijamente sin decir nada, ante su silencio comencé a dudar de mi propuesta y ponerme nervioso debido a su reacción, o mejor, falta de reacción. Cuando me propuse a cortar el silencio, Kirino se levantó del sofá y caminó en dirección al corredor, luego de unos pasos, se detuvo y volteó, me miró confundido durante unos segundos y luego extendió su mano y comenzó a agitarla hacia él, indicándome que debía seguirlo.

Entramos a la pieza que se encontraba al final del corredor, en seguida me di cuenta de que se trataba de su habitación. Había una gran cantidad de juguetes muy bien ordenados en un rincón, su cama estaba a un lado de la ventana y tenía un edredón con dibujos de naves espaciales y diferentes planetas, frente a la ventana había un gran escritorio de madera, sobre el cual habían algunos cuadernos, lápices de colores y una lámpara en forma de nave espacial que se asemejaba a las de su edredón. Hacia la derecha, contra la pared y de frente a la cama, había un gran mueble de madera, en el cual, además de un sinfín de figuras de acción y autos de carreras, había también una vasta colección de libros. Me sorprendió ver algunos títulos más complejos.

Kirino se acercó al mueble y se puso de puntillas mientras señalaba uno de los libros que estaba en el estante más alto, coloqué mi mano sobre el título y al ver que el pequeño asintió, lo tomé. Lo seguí hasta su cama, a la cual subió con un poco de dificultad y me senté a su lado.

—Quiero que lo leas.

—¿Eh?

—Es un libro difícil, si logras leerlo, entonces significa que puedo confiar en ti.

—Oh, entiendo, ¿ya lo has leído? —Negó con la cabeza—. Entonces… ¿cómo sabrás que si puedo leerlo?

—Le pedí a mamá que me leyera el principio.

—Oh, entonces recuerdas como empieza —asintió—. Eso quiere decir que si lo leo igual a como tu mamá lo hizo, ¿confiarás en mí? —Asintió nuevamente.

Sonreí. Estaba feliz de que me hubiera tocado una prueba en la cual no podría fallar, ya que realmente quería caerle bien a Kirino. Abrí el libro y cambié las páginas hasta llegar a la primera hoja del primer capítulo, aclaré mi garganta y, ante la atenta mirada de sus grandes ojos aguamarina, comencé a leer las primeras frases de _Moby Dick_. No estaba seguro de cuando debía detenerme, así que continué leyendo, esperando a que Kirino me interrumpiera, pero eso no sucedió, al contrario, el pequeño se arrodilló en la cama y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre mi brazo izquierdo intentando echar un vistazo a las páginas del libro. Sus ojos observaban atentos las palabras que llenaban el blanco de las hojas, como queriendo descubrir cuál era la oración que estaba leyendo, al terminar la primer página hice una breve pausa, estaba seguro de que había leído lo suficiente como para aprobar, pero para mi sorpresa, Kirino estiró su pequeña mano para cambiar de página y me miró, esperando a que continuara. Estaba a punto de comenzar a leer la sexta página cuando mi padre entró a la habitación.

—Oh, ahí están, la cena está servida, dense prisa. —Antes de retirarse, nos sonrió e hizo un gesto para que no olvidáramos lavarnos las manos antes.

Volteé a mirar a Kirino, el cual no parecía muy feliz, sus cachetes estaban inflados y comenzaban a ponerse un poco rojizos, no le había agradado para nada la interrupción de mi padre.

—No te preocupes, podemos seguir leyendo después de cenar. —Su expresión cambió al instante, me miró sorprendido durante unos segundos y luego una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Sin cerrar el libro, me acerqué al escritorio y tomé un pequeño trozo de papel, con el cual marqué la página que estábamos leyendo antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo junto a unos cuadernos.

—Kazemaru… —Me sobresalté al oír mi nombre, al darme vuelta, lo primero que noté fue el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿S-si?

—P-pasaste… la prueba….

Sentí un gran alivio, no pude evitar suspirar al oír sus palabras, el hecho de que se hubiera acercado a mí mientras leía me hizo pensar que, definitivamente, lo había logrado, pero tampoco podía estar seguro, no hasta que él me lo dijera, y finalmente lo hizo. Me acerqué a él sonriendo.

—¿De verdad? Eso me pone muy feliz. —Le extendí la mano—. ¿Vamos a cenar? Cuanto antes terminemos, más rápido podremos volver a leer.

No dudó en tomar mi mano, sus mejillas aún ruborizadas y una enorme sonrisa adornaban su rostro, ese fue el inicio de nuestra vida como hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Hello ~!

Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios/favoritos/follows, en verdad me hace muy feliz que les gustó mi idea y como la pasé al papel (o mejor dicho word)! No podría explicarles con palabras lo feliz que soy hahahaha. Bueno, el segundo capítulo sufrió unas alteraciones por que su autora se emocionó un poco [s]demasiado[/s] cuando lo escribió, resultando en un capítulo de 11 páginas... entonces decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Intentaré subir los siguientes capítulos los miércoles, jueves o viernes de cada semana ya que no tengo mucho tiempo libre disponible (último año de la universidad + trabajo = horas libres para dormir... a veces (?))

Y bueno, dejaré de hablar para que puedan pasar a lo interesante, la historia de estos dos chicos que amo ❤ Disfruten su lectura! ^^

Thank you so much for your reviews/favs/follows! I'm really happy that you all liked my idea&story! This chapter came out really long (11 pages) 'cause someone got a little excited... so I decided to split it into 2 parts! I'll try to update on wednesday, thursday or friday since I don't have much free time (final year of univesity + work = free time only to sleep... or not). As always, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Terminaba de guardar algunas pertenencias en una gran caja, antes de cerrarla me aseguré de que no faltara nada, estaba a punto de sellarla con cinta cuando escuché leves golpes a mi espalda, al darme vuelta vi a mi padre recostado sobre la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Todo listo?

—Casi… —Levanté mi mano enseñándole la cinta— En seguida termino.

—Muy bien, pero si te pesa mucho déjala para que los encargados la lleven junto con las demás cosas. Te espero en el auto.

Me aseguré de que la cinta cubriera bien la caja, como no pesaba mucho ya que tenía algunos libros y cuadernos viejos, la tomé con ambas manos y la llevé conmigo, al salir de casa me encontré con una vecina muy simpática, de las más antiguas del barrio, vive en este edificio desde antes que nos mudáramos y prácticamente me conoce desde que era un bebé, su rostro se entristeció cuando le confirme que nos estábamos mudando, sentí un dolor en el pecho, pese a que este cambio fuera algo bueno, me duele dejar atrás mi antiguo hogar, a mis vecinos y amigos, tengo muchos recuerdos en este lugar y pensar que no volveré aquí hasta quien sabe cuándo me deprime un poco, me hubiera gustado que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí, todos, pero nuestro apartamento es demasiado pequeño para cuatro personas.

Acarició mi mejilla y sonrió dulcemente, aunque pude notar un rastro de tristeza en ella, antes de que pudiera decir algo, me dijo que la acompañara hasta su casa, dejé la caja que llevaba frente a la puerta de casa y caminé unos pasos más adelante, ya dentro me obsequió una canasta con frutas frescas, las cuales parecían salidas de un libro de cocina de tan perfectas que se veían. Me abrazó con toda la fuerza que sus débiles y delgados brazos le permitieron usar, mi corazón se partió aún más y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar llorar, la abracé aún más fuerte, siempre cuidando no lastimarla, el paso de los años habían hecho con que sus huesos se volvieran frágiles. Cuando nos separamos y logré ver su rostro nuevamente, dejé escapar un par de lágrimas.

—Oh no, no llores mi pequeño. —Secó ambas lágrimas con su mano—. A la abuela no le gusta verte triste, si tu estas triste, entonces la abuela también se pone triste. —Esto último lo dijo en un tono como si en realidad estuviera llorando—. Piensa en todas las cosas buenas que te están pasando, ahora tienes una nueva mamá y un hermano, estoy segura de que solo habrán momentos felices de aquí en delante.

—¿Y… y que pasa si te extraño?

—Puedes venir a visitarme, sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí. —Volví a abrazarla y de inmediato comencé a llorar.

—Te quiero abuela. —Pese a que en realidad no lo fuera, desde pequeño su figura siempre estuvo presente en mi vida y es por eso que la considero como tal.

—Yo también te quiero mi nieto. —Acarició dulcemente mi cabello—. Ahora sécate esas lágrimas, no querrás que tu hermanito te vea así —Respondí a su pedido frotando ambas manos en mis ojos y después en mis shorts—. Ahora toma la canasta y ve a encontrarte con tu padre, ya lo hicimos esperar mucho. Mándales mis saludos a mamá y al pequeño.

Me despedí con una sonrisa, quería que en lo posible, el recuerdo de nuestra despedida no fuera tan triste, su corazón ya no era el mismo de cuando era joven así que me preocupaba como podría afectarle las emociones fuertes, luego de asegurarle que vendría a verla como mínimo una vez por semana, recogí mi regalo y regresé al corredor, coloqué la canasta sobre la caja, la tomé y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Papá me esperaba recostado dentro del maletero del auto, cubriéndose del sol, al verme se levantó y caminó hacia mí, tomando la caja en sus manos.

—Veo que has ganado un regalo. —Solo sonreí, aún estaba un poco afectado por la despedida. De pronto sentí algo pesado sobre mi cabeza que despeinaba mi cabello—. Vamos, cambia esa cara, las despedidas son tristes pero siempre puedes venir a visitarla, además, si mamá y Ranmaru te ven así se van a poner tristes.

Hice un esfuerzo por sonreír, pero no logré convencerlo del todo, necesitaba tiempo para terminar de asimilar todos los cambios que estaban ocurriendo en mi vida. Subí al auto y me coloque el cinturón, antes de ponernos en marcha papá tomó su celular y llamó a mamá para avisarle que íbamos en camino.

 _—_ « _Mamá…_ »

Aún me costaba un poco llamarla así, no quería herir sus sentimientos, en este tiempo que llevan juntos, la mamá de Kirino siempre me ha tratado bien y se ha portado como una verdadera madre conmigo, sería mucha ingratitud de mi parte imponer distancia entre nosotros al no tratarla como alguien que, queriendo o no, pasaría a ser en mi vida. No que no quiera que se convierta en mi madre, al contrario. Pero aún es lo que más me cuesta. El auto comenzó a moverse y, mientras miraba pasar las casas y algún que otro árbol, mi mente trajo a flote un pequeño baúl donde guardaba recuerdos de mi infancia.

Mis padres eran una pareja feliz, ambos eran exitosos en sus trabajos y llevaban una vida envidiable, no tenían una gran suma de dinero, pero se permitían realizar varios viajes todos los años cuando se lo proponían, muchos envidiaban su relación mientras que otros se preguntaban cuál era el secreto por tras de tantos años de convivencia sin una pelea. Lo único que pudo hacerlos más felices fue mi llegada, pero por desgracia esa felicidad no duró mucho. Cuando cumplí tres años presencie su primer discusión, en aquel entonces no pude entender por qué ambos gritaban sin parar, ni tampoco porque sus caras se veían tan hostiles y asustadoras, estaba tan asustado que solo pude quedarme escondido detrás de la puerta de la cocina, tal vez hubiera sido mejor correr a esconderme en mi cuarto, pero el miedo no me dejó moverme, ni siquiera cuando vi que mamá, entre gritos, tomó un cuchillo de sobre la mesa y se abalanzó sobre papá, por suerte él fue capaz de sujetar su mano antes de que la situación empeorara.

Desde ese día en delante algo en mi cambió, siempre me sentía intranquilo y con miedo, mucho miedo, papá y mamá no se hablaban con tanta frecuencia y estar junto a ellos en la misma habitación era algo insoportable, papá fue el primero —y único— en darse cuenta de mi cambio, comenzó a pasar más tiempo conmigo, cuando podía me llevaba a su trabajo, a veces salíamos a cenar los dos solos, trataba de que pasara el menor tiempo posible cerca o solo con mamá, hasta que ella comenzó a ausentarse más y más, comenzó a dejar la casa por la mañana y regresaba una semana después, hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron. Nunca supe exactamente cuál fue la razón, pero es un tema que a papá y a mí no nos gusta discutir, así que nunca me molesté en preguntar. El paso de los años hizo con que olvidara su rostro, pero hay algo que nunca voy a olvidar: como, en un ataque de furia, casi mata a papá.

Luego de unos veinte minutos finalmente llegamos a recogerlos, bajé del auto para ayudar a papá a colocar algunas cajas en el maletero y luego ayude a Kirino a subir al asiento trasero, traía consigo una pequeña caja, a la cual se aferraba firmemente, por suerte accedió a soltarla unos segundos mientras me aseguraba de que su cinto de seguridad estuviera bien colocado. Papá encendió el auto y retomamos nuestro camino, ahora en dirección a nuestra nueva casa. Miraba pasar las casas mientras escuchaba a papá y mamá intercambiar ideas sobre cómo decorarían el patio, las flores que plantarían en el jardín y un par de remodelaciones que, según ellos, harían con que nos sintiéramos aún más a gusto en casa. Eché un vistazo a mi izquierda para ver que estaba haciendo Kirino, al hacerlo, vi como revisaba con preocupación el interior de su caja, sacando algunos juguetes y colocándolos a mi lado para poder ver mejor.

—¿Qué pasa? —Continuó buscando sin responder, retiró el último juguete de la caja y se detuvo a observar su interior vacío—. Kirino…

—No está… —Levantó la mirada, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas— Mi muñeco no está… —Sus mejillas se inflaron, mordió su labio inferior en un intento de aguantar el llanto pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin parar.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo es? Tal vez está debajo de estos. —Comencé a levantar cada muñeco que había colocado a mi lado y colocarlos sobre mi regazo para que pudiéramos verlos mejor.

—Es… es… —Separaba algunos muñecos con sus pequeñas manos mientras intentaba, entre sollozos, responder a mis preguntas— Un astronauta… —Recorrí el asiento con la mirada pero no lo encontré, tampoco estaba en mi falda.

—Es cierto, no está aquí… —Antes de que pudiera decir más, Kirino estalló en llanto, llamando la atención de mamá y papá, quien detuvo el auto.

—¿Pero qué sucede Ran? ¿Por qué lloras? —Mamá se inclinó hacia un lado del asiento para poder vernos.

—Estaba buscando uno de sus juguetes pero no está en ésta caja. Creo que tal vez esté dentro de algunas de las que están atrás, o tal vez lo olvidó en casa. —Trataba de calmar al pequeño acariciando su cabeza pero no era suficiente para poner fin a su llanto.

—Oh no, de seguro lo dejó en casa, las cajas que subimos tienen ropas y algunos libros. —Dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño—. Le dije a Ran que trajera sus juguetes en una más pequeña para que pudiera jugar en el camino y cuando llegáramos…

—Hmmm… en ese caso tendremos que esperar a que los encargados de la mudanza lo traigan.

—Puedo volver a buscarlo. —Kirino dejó de llorar y me miró con sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Pero… ya estamos bastante lejos, te tomaría mucho tiempo volver y después tendrías que volver a casa. —La preocupación en su rostro me hizo sentir un poco mal—. Estoy segura de que Ran puede esperar a que lo traigan junto con los muebles, ¿cierto?

—Pero no es seguro que lo hagan, su trabajo es traer los muebles más grandes y pesados, podrían pasar por alto un juguete. Además tampoco sabemos dónde está, nada nos asegura que lo buscarán.

—Hmmm eso es cierto, en ese caso sería mejor que volviéramos a buscarlo.

—No es necesario papá. —Desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad—. Yo iré, solo necesito la llave.

—¿Estás seguro? Son muchas cuadras…. —Verla tan preocupada casi hace con que cambie de opinión.

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes, no es por nada que estoy en el equipo de atletismo. —Sonreí.

—Es el mejor corredor. —Buscó en su bolsillo y extendió su mano hacia mí entregándome la llave.

—Gracias. —Volteé a ver a Kirino—. No te preocupes, traeré de regresso a tu astronauta, lo prometo.

Sus grandes ojos me siguieron mientras me bajaba del auto y cerraba la puerta, estaba seguro de que si no lo estuviera sujetando el cinto, se arrodillaría en el asiento para verme mientras se alejaban, al perder de vista el auto, hice un par de estiramientos y calenté un poco.

—Esto me servirá como práctica.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Hello ~!

Perdón por la demora en actualizar! Como siempre muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios/favoritos/visitas! ❤️ Aqui les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo 2, espero que les guste, disfruten su lectura! ^^

Sorry for the wait! As always, thank you so much for your reviews/favs/views! ❤️ Here's the second part of chapter 2, I hope you like it, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Comencé a correr de regreso, manteniendo un ritmo no muy pesado. A medida que mi cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse al movimiento y calor, comencé a aumentar la velocidad. Hace tiempo había comenzado a practicar corriendo distancias más largas de las que nuestro entrenador nos sugería para entrenar. Desde que me nombraron el mejor corredor del equipo, sentí que era mi deber mejorar mis tiempos, resistencia y sobre todo, las distancias que podía cubrir, por esa razón suelo quedarme practicando al final de cada práctica. Estaba seguro que cubrir la distancia que había entre nuestro auto y la casa no sería ningún problema y aún mejor, me ayudaría a seguir perfeccionándome.

Al pasar por una esquina pude ver una mancha azul a mi izquierda pero no pude distinguir que era, estaba demasiado concentrado en mi meta, hasta que de pronto comencé a sentir pasos detrás de mí, o mejor, trotes.

 _—_ « _¿Alguien más está corriendo?_ » _._

Su ritmo era diferente al mío y al juzgar por sus pisadas no tenía la mínima idea de cómo correr adecuadamente, si su objetivo era seguirme el paso sería mejor que lo abandonara, de esa manera nunca sería capaz de ganarme en una carrera, por más corta que fuera la distancia. Aumenté mi velocidad con el afán de demostrarle que nunca sería capaz de alcanzarme. Sus pasos se oían más lejos pero aun así me seguían, sentí curiosidad por saber quién era, al menos había algo que podía felicitar: su determinación por seguir corriendo pese a que hubiera dificultado el reto. Comencé a disminuir la velocidad hasta que finalmente me detuve, sus pasos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca, antes de que pudiera darme vuelta, sentí como una mano se aferraba a mi hombro obligándome a inclinarme hacia un lado, acompañado de un terrible jadeo.

—Si no eras capaz de seguirme el paso no debiste haberlo intentado… —Giré en su dirección, su mano acompañó mi movimiento sin soltarse. Al estar frente a él reconocí el uniforme de gimnasia de mi colegio, al igual que su cabello castaño y la gran bandana naranja que llevaba siempre— ¿Endou? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le tomó unos segundos recomponerse antes de que pudiera responder.

—Iba camino a entrenar cuando te vi pasar. —Sonrió—. ¿También estas entrenando?

—¿Hm? Ah, no no, no entreno, estaba volviendo a casa para buscar un juguete.

—¿Un juguete?

—Sí, Kirino lo olvidó y empezó a llorar en el auto, entonces me ofrecí para volver a buscarlo.

—Kirino… ah, el hijo de la novia de tu papá —asentí—. Entonces ya se están mudando.

—Sí, querían hacerlo antes del casamiento, dijeron que sería mejor.

—Hmmmm…

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—¿Acompañarme? ¿Pero… no ibas camino a entrenar?

—Sí pero… correr contigo también cuenta como entrenamiento. —Me fue imposible rechazar su pedido al ver cómo me sonreía.

—Claro, no hay problema, disminuiré mi ritmo para que puedas seguirme y… —me interrumpió algo molesto.

—¡No! No es necesario que lo hagas, continúa corriendo a la misma velocidad que antes, no sería un entrenamiento si no exigieras lo mejor de ti.

—Pero te costó bastante alcanzarme y cuando lo hiciste estabas casi sin aire…

—No importa, tal vez no corra tan rápido como tú, pero si entrenamos juntos sé que podré alcanzarte. —Sonrió.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que lograrás hacerlo en menos de un día? —mi pregunta hizo que se pusiera nervioso y su semblante confiado poco a poco se desvaneció, dejándole lugar a uno dudoso. Traté lo más que pude para no reírme, pero al final no pude evitar hacerlo.

—Ah, esto, bueno, tal vez no pueda igualarte, pero sé que puedo mejorar.

—Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres… Tenemos que seguir recto por esta calle, creo que nos quedan unas cinco cuadras y media más. —Endou hacia un par de estiramientos a mis espaldas mientras le explicaba cómo llegar—. Es una casa grande, pero debido a que el frente está cubierto por flores parece más pequeña de lo que realmente es. —Volteé a verlo, había terminado de calentar y me miraba con atención, esperando a que diera la señal para ponernos a correr—. ¿Lo has entendido? —asintió—. Muy bien, ahora no tendré por qué preocuparme cuando te deje atrás ya que sabes cómo llegar. —Le saqué la lengua.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡N-no deberías dudar de mi capacidad!

Me puse en posición como si estuviera en la pista. Endou ocupó el lugar a mi derecha. Intercambiamos miradas una última vez, el ver su rostro hizo con que me sintiera en una verdadera competencia. No podía dejar que me alcanzara, tenía que vencerlo. Estaba seguro de que lo haría pero no podía ignorar sus palabras, subestimarlo podría ser un error y quien sabe, costarme la victoria. Le sonreí por última vez antes de asentir, respondió ambos gestos de igual manera y fijamos nuestra mirada al frente. Tomé aire antes de empezar la cuenta regresiva.

—Tres… dos…. uno… ¡FUERA!

Di inicio a la carrera asegurando una gran ventaja, correr en competencias no se iguala a un simple trote diario, requiere mucho más esfuerzo, resistencia y técnica, tres características que había logrado perfeccionar a lo largo de los años. Mantenía el mismo ritmo de antes. Pese a que me hubiera detenido unos minutos, eso no pareció afectar mis piernas, las cuales me habían asegurado una gran distancia de diferencia. Al igual que antes podía escuchar los pasos de Endou detrás de mí, no tan lejos como lo había imaginado, pero tampoco no tan cerca como para igualarme. Para mi sorpresa, su trote se escuchaba diferente al anterior, había mejorado su ritmo. Si nuestro entrenador lo viera de seguro se enfadaría y le exigiría más velocidad, pero para ser alguien que nunca había seguido un régimen para este tipo de deporte y, desafiarse a sí mismo a seguir mi ritmo sin antes haberse preparado adecuadamente, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Por un momento dudé en desacelerar un poco sin que se diera cuenta como una manera de premiarlo por su esfuerzo, pero no me pareció justo, además, conociéndolo —y eso que no somos tan cercanos— supuse que se enfadaría si lo llegaba a notar. No quería que malinterpretara mis acciones así que seguí corriendo.

Al pasar por uno de los árboles más grandes del barrio me di cuenta de que faltaban apenas tres cuadras. Mis piernas se sentían demasiado a gusto con el ritmo que llevaba y eso solo podía significar una cosa:

 _—_ « _Debo aumentar la velocidad_ ».

Sin pensarlo dos veces e ignorando por completo que estaba en medio de una competencia, aumenté mi velocidad, cambiando bruscamente el ritmo que llevaba. Poco a poco comencé a distinguir mi objetivo al final de la cuadra, eso me incentivó a hacer un último esfuerzo y aumentar una vez más mi velocidad. Al llegar frente al portón apoyé ambas manos sobre mis rodillas y traté de calmar mi respiración. No estaba tan agitado como lo había imaginado, eso me alegró y sentí que había cumplido mi objetivo. Retomé mi postura y limpié el sudor de mi frente. Una brisa acarició mi rostro trayendo consigo el dulce aroma de las flores.

—Ugh debí haber cronometrado mí tiempo, ahora no sabré que tan rápido lo hice. —Recordarlo hizo con que me entristeciera un poco pero me repuse enseguida, podría hacerlo de regreso. Saque la llave de mi bolsillo y antes de que pudiera ponerla en la cerradura, escuché pasos a mis espaldas—. ¡Endou! —Al darme vuelta lo vi acercarse a toda velocidad, al llegar a donde estaba se desplomó en el suelo—. ¡Endou! ¡¿Estas bien?! —Me arrodillé a su lado y lo tomé por los hombros, estaba extremadamente agitado y le costaba respirar, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y sus mejillas estaban rojas—. Apóyate en mí, te llevaré adentro.

Pasé su brazo izquierdo por sobre mi espalda y lo ayude a levantarse, coloqué la llave en la cerradura y le di un par de vueltas, cuando el cerrojo se abrió, empuje el portón con el pie y entramos. Repetí el mismo proceso con la puerta del frente. Al entrar Endou se alejó de mí, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se sentó en el suelo, dejándose caer hacia atrás. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad anormal. Verlo en ese estado me preocupaba, no podía dejarlo así, además, detenerse de forma tan brusca podía ser peor. Me acerque a él y lo tomé de las manos.

—Levántate, estas muy agitado, si te detienes de golpe podría ser peor. —Al ver que no pretendía hacerlo comencé a jalarlo hasta que logré sentarlo—. Vamos Endou, levántate. —Abrió un poco los ojos para verme e hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie—. Muy bien, ahora quiero que trotes en el lugar, no tiene que ser rápido, es solo hasta que tu respiración vuelva a la normalidad.

—¿Tengo… tengo… que hacerlo? —Jadeaba aún más que la primera vez, sentí un vacío en el estómago. Estaba así por mi culpa.

—Te sentirás mejor si lo haces, vamos, lo haremos juntos. —Comencé a trotar sin soltarlo, tenía miedo de que perdiera el equilibrio y no fuera lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo. Por suerte no dudó mucho antes de seguirme el paso.

Poco a poco su respiración comenzó a estabilizarse, ya no sudaba tanto y el rubor en sus mejillas comenzaba a aclararse, su rostro ya no se veía tan agotado y había retomado una postura erecta. Me sentí más aliviado al ver cómo había mejorado, pero aun así no pude hacer a un lado aquella sensación horrible en el estómago.

—Ya puedes sentarte. —Se detuvo unos segundos después de mí, tomando asiento en el suelo—. Te traeré un vaso con agua.

Dejé mis zapatos en la entrada y caminé en dirección a la cocina, supuse que los encargados de la mudanza aún no habían estado allí, ya que los muebles del comedor aún se encontraban ahí, al igual que los de la cocina. Caminé en dirección al armario donde guardaban la vajilla, al poner mi mano sobre uno de los armarios recordé algo que podría frustrar mi objetivo.

—De seguro empacaron todo y los llevaron en el auto… Pero, tal vez olvidaron algún vaso… —Abrí el armario y al ver su interior, aquella pisca de esperanza se desvaneció, estaba completamente vacío. Suspiré. Lo menos que podía hacer por Endou luego de haberlo hecho pasar un mal momento como aquel era ofrecerle un vaso de agua para que se refrescara y recuperara fuerzas, además, la corrida también me había dejado un poco sediento. No había otra opción más que beber directamente de la canilla.

Me di vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Cuando estaba por salir me pareció ver algo sobre la mesa, al darme vuelta vi un bulto extraño, a medida que me acercaba para ver de qué se trataba pude ver con claridad dos filas de vasos descartables cubiertos por un pañuelo de hilo. Apoyada sobre ambas filas había una nota, no reconocí la letra pero sabía que de entre las personas que vivían ahí, solamente una habría sido capaz de escribirla. Comenzaba con un agradecimiento a los señores que vendrían a empacar los muebles y llevarlos a nuestra nueva casa y, también decía que se tomaran un tiempo para refrescarse bebiendo un poco de agua, ya que el día estaba bastante caluroso. Por último se disculpaba por no poder dejarles una rica jarra de jugo y les deseaba un buen día de trabajo. Me sentí un poco decepcionado al leer esa última parte, un vaso de jugo sería mucho mejor que uno de agua y estaba seguro que los encargados de la mudanza pensarían lo mismo, pero sabía que en casa me estaban esperando con una gran jarra helada. Tomé un vaso de cada fila y los llené con agua, no estaba tan fría como me gustaría, pero aunque lo estuviera tendríamos que esperar a que se calentara un poco, beber agua muy fría luego de haber corrido es un grave error. Al regresar a la entrada vi a Endou sentado de espaldas hacia mí, había dejado sus zapatos junto a los míos y su mochila, junto con su chaqueta, estaban a un lado. Tomé asiento a su lado y le alcancé su vaso.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor. —Sonrió—. Hay que repetirlo, para la próxima estoy seguro que te alcanzaré.

—No, no lo vamos a repetir. Mira el estado en el que llegaste, nunca había visto a alguien así, me asustaste muchísimo. —Sentí un nudo en la garganta, después de todo había sido mi culpa—. No quiero volver a ponerte en peligro.

—Tú no me pusiste en peligro, estábamos compitiendo para ver quien corría más rápido, no es tu culpa que sea más lento que tú.

—Pero sabía que no ibas a poder alcanzarme y aun así dejé que corrieras.

—Kazemaru —Colocó su mano en mi hombro—. No fue tú culpa, deja de pensar así.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, fui yo quien propuso el reto y quien subestimó mi capacidad, pero todo terminó bien, ¿o no? Además pude ver de cerca tu potencial y eso hizo con que me diera cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. —Lo miré desconcertado, no entendía de que hablaba— ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que te unieras al club de fútbol? —asentí —. Al correr contigo hoy sentí algo increíble, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es algo que nunca antes sentí. Me gustaría que los demás también pudieran sentirlo. Mi propuesta sigue en pie, me harías muy feliz si te unieras al equipo.

Me sonrió tan dulcemente que no pude evitar sonrojarme, traté de mirar hacia un lado para esconder mi rostro pero no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho a tiempo.

—E-está bien, l-lo pensaré, p-pero no puedo prometerte nada…

—Piénsalo todo el tiempo que quieras, siempre habrá un lugar para ti en el equipo.

Volteé a mirarlo, sus palabras me intrigaron, nunca antes alguien me había dicho algo parecido, aunque nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Era extraño pero en el buen sentido. Comencé a preguntarme que se sentiría ser compañeros de equipo, aunque temí por mi sanidad. ¿Qué sería de mi siguiendo el mando de un chico que se atreve a retar al mejor corredor del equipo sin tener el más mínimo preparo físico? ¿Cuánto podría sobrevivir junto a él? ¿Lograría terminar estos últimos dos años y entrar a secundaria? Los pensamientos negativos comenzaron a acumulase y estaba seguro de que una gran nube negra se había formado sobre mi cabeza. A cada segundo que pasaba nuevas interrogantes se formaban en mi mente. Comenzaba a sentirme sofocado entre tanta negatividad. Siempre fui una persona positiva, trataba de buscarle el lado bueno a todo, hasta a los momentos más tristes y definitivamente lo haría ahora.

Despejé toda idea negativa de mi mente y enfoque mis pensamientos en todo lo positivo que podía surgir de aquella propuesta. Podría practicar un deporte nuevo, hacer nuevos amigos, competir con oponentes diferentes a los cuales estaba acostumbrado, sería una oportunidad para exigirme aún más y tal vez descubriría algún talento que desconocía. También sería una buena oportunidad para descubrir más al respecto de este chico que se atrevió a desafiarme en mi proprio terreno sin importar los obstáculos que le preparé. Hablando de Endou, me miraba bastante confundido, de seguro se debía a mi cambio constante de expresiones. Mientras analizaba ambos lados de la moneda olvidé por completo que lo tenía frente a mí, su cara se veía tan graciosa que casi dejo caer mi vaso cuando empecé a reír.

—¡¿D-de que te estas r-riendo?! —Su nerviosismo repentino me causó aún más gracia—. N-no es divertido. —Sus mejillas se inflaron y se volvieron rosas. Me recordó a Kirino cuando hace puchero.

—Es que… te veías muy gracioso, eso es todo. —Hice lo que pude por calmarme pero de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un par de risas.

—¿Gracioso? Bueno, en cambio tú te veías extraño. Cambiabas de expresión muy rápido, al principio te veías pensativo y luego pusiste una cara extraña y comenzaste a deprimirte. Después volviste a cambiar. —Quise reír ante la confusión que le había causado, pero ya había sido suficiente, tenía que recomponerme o si no se enojaría más.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—En que sería mejor ir a buscar el juguete de mi hermano, no quiero hacerlo esperar.

—Es cierto, a eso venías, ¿tienes idea de donde puede estar?

—De seguro está en su cuarto, busquemos primero ahí, dudo que no lo encontremos. Pero si llega a ser así, buscaremos en los otros cuartos.

Nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, la puerta del cuarto de Kirino —la primera hacia la izquierda— estaba abierta. Pude ver que gran parte de sus muebles aún se encontraban allí, al entrar lo primero que noté fue la ausencia de su edredón y lámpara de astronauta, al igual que la gran colección de libros y figuras de acción en su mueble. Sentí un extraño vacío en el estómago, por alguna razón tuve la impresión de que se había ido y no volvería a verlo.

 _—_ ¿Estás bien? —Al volver en sí vi a Endou frente a mí—. Te ves preocupado.

—Lo siento, me distraje.

—No pensé que fueras tan distraído. —Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado—. Te pareces un poco a mí. —Sonrió—. Este cuarto es bastante grande, a simple vista no veo ningún muñeco, pero tampoco sé cómo es. —Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada y luego la fijó en mí.

—Es un astronauta, tampoco lo veo. — Entré al cuarto y me detuve en el centro—. Tal vez está dentro de algún cajón.

—Buscaré en este mueble. —Se arrodilló frente al mueble donde Kirino guardaba sus libros y muñecos y empezó a abrir los cajones que estaba bajo los estantes.

Me di vuelta y comencé a buscar entre los cajones del escritorio. Todos estaban completamente vacíos. Volteé hacia la cama, Kirino solía jugar con ellos sobre ella.

—« _Tal vez se le cayó por el otro lado y no se dio cuenta_ » _._

Me acerque a la cama y me arrodillé, asomé la cabeza debajo de ella y gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana, pude ver por entre las sombras que, bien al fondo, casi tocando la pared, estaba el muñeco. Estiré mi brazo pero no pude alcanzarlo, así que me acosté en el suelo y me arrastre debajo de la cama. Estiré nuevamente mi brazo y esta vez sí pude alcanzarlo, comencé a retroceder con cuidado. Luego de asegurarme que ya no estaba debajo de la cama, me enderecé. Levanté el juguete en mi mano para poder verlo mejor. Ahora que lo tenía en manos lo único que quería hacer era correr a casa para ver el rostro de Kirino cuando se lo entregara.

—¡Lo encontraste! —Endou me dio un leve toque en la espalda mientras sonreía—. Ahora solo tienes que llevárselo, de seguro se pondrá muy feliz.

Nos despedimos en la entrada, había olvidado que, antes de encontrarnos, Endou iba camino a su entrenamiento. Cuando finalmente lo perdí de vista comencé a correr de regreso a casa. Ésta vez, aunque lo hubiera dicho antes, no volví a cronometrar el tiempo, tenía un objetivo más importante: entregarle el juguete a Kirino. Mis tiempos podían esperar. Comencé a sentirme más y más nervioso al reconocer un par de casas, cada vez estaba más cerca de mi destino. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que ya no sabía si era por lo agitado que estaba o por la emoción que estaba sintiendo, al reconocer nuestro portón sentí que se me iba a salir por la boca.

Comencé a disminuir la velocidad para no llegar sin aliento. Mientras me acercaba busque la llave en mi bolsillo pero solo encontré la de la otra casa, pero no me preocupé, podría simplemente tocar la campana. Al llegar frente al portón noté que estaba levemente abierto. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre él para empujarlo y entrar, pero antes de hacerlo reconocí una figura por detrás de las rejas sentada en uno de los peldaños de la escalera frente a la puerta de entrada. Sus ojos observaban atentos el portón, estaba tan concentrado que no pestañeaba. Empujé el portón para poder verlo mejor. Al verme, sus ojos se volvieron aún más grandes que antes y se levantó rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas pero no vi lágrimas en sus ojos, eso me alegró. Apreté con fuerza el muñeco que traía en mi mano, la cual escondía tras mi espalda, y comencé a acercarme a él. Noté que también estaba nervioso, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y trataba de moverse lo menos posible, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, me agaché a su altura y sonreí mientras le extendía el muñeco.

—Creo que esto es tuyo.

Miró incrédulo el muñeco que sostenía frente a él. Demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió de una manera tan tierna e inocente que sentí como mi corazón se derretía. Esa era la imagen por la cual había corrido tanto. Tomó el muñeco con ambas manos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sonreí al ver aquella hermosa escena. Sentí que había cumplido con mi deber y, además de eso, había ganado una recompensa que no inesperada. Cuando pensé que las cosas no podrían volverse aún mejor, vi como el pequeño ángel que tenía frente a mí se acercaba cada vez más, fui lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo en mis brazos pero no lo suficientemente capaz de mantener el equilibrio, así que terminé cayendo sentado hacia atrás, con Kirino en brazos. Me abrazaba haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que sus pequeños brazos le permitían.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, haciendo con que demorara un poco en acariciar su cabello y responderle.

—¿Quieres ir adentro a jugar?

—¡Sí!

Lo acomodé en mis brazos y me levanté, esta vez no tuve ningún problema en equilibrar nuestros pesos, aunque en realidad Kirino no pesaba casi nada. Al entrar a casa nuestros padres nos recibieron con una gran sonrisa. Luego de explicarles como había sido mi recorrido, subimos al cuarto de Kirino para jugar. Como los muebles aún no habían llegado teníamos mucho espacio libre, y lo supimos aprovechar muy bien. Jugamos un par de horas hasta caer rendidos, Kirino se durmió aferrado a su muñeco mientras que yo, según me contó papá cuando desperté en la sala, me había apoderado de gran parte del edredón de astronauta sobre el cual nos habíamos dormido.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello ~!

Antes que nada, perdón por la demora! No era mi intención demorar casi 2 semanas en actualizar, en serio lo siento ;_; Espero que este capítulo les guste, intentaré no demorar tanto la próxima vez ;_; Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, disfruten su lectura! ^^

I'm so sorry, I didn't wanted to make you wait so long for a new chapter, it wasn't my intention to update this story almost 2 weeks later than promised, I'm really sorry ;_; I hope you all like this chapter, I'll try to update sooner the next time ;_; As always, thank you so much for all your reviews, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Giraba de un lado a otro intentando conciliar el sueño pero no lo lograba, tenía la garganta seca a tal punto que fue suficiente para hacer que despertara a mitad de la noche. El reloj de mesa marcaba las cuatro.

 _—_ « _Si no duermo ahora no voy a poder levantarme mañana_ ».

Suspiré derrotado, lo último que quería era tener que levantarme, pero no tenía otra opción. Calcé mis zapatos y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Antes de salir encendí la luz del cuarto y recosté un poco la puerta de modo que iluminara parte del corredor y las escaleras, no quería encender las demás luces de la casa. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras asegurándome de no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Como aún no estaba acostumbrado a la nueva casa, mientras cruzaba la sala para llegar a la cocina, me golpeé la rodilla contra uno de los muebles, pero como caminaba despacio debido a la falta de luz el golpe no fue capaz de provocar un ruido muy fuerte y estaba seguro de que no me dejaría ningún tipo de marca, solamente dolor momentáneo. Encendí la luz al llegar a la cocina y cogí un vaso de sobre la mesa, abrí la heladera y retiré una gran jarra de agua helada. Luego de llenar mi vaso, guardé la jarra en su lugar, apagué la luz e hice el mismo recorrido de vuelta a mi cuatro.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras me pareció oír un ruido extraño. No eran voces, tampoco el sonido del agua goteando de la canilla mal cerrada, era algo diferente. Di unos pasos en dirección al pasillo hasta que pude oír mejor. Eran sollozos. Me acerque cuidadosamente a la puerta de la habitación de Kirino, aproveché que estaba entreabierta para echar un vistazo dentro.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, asomé mi cabeza dentro de la habitación. La luminaria que papá le había regalado decoraba la habitación con figuras de cohetes y planetas, los cuales giraban sin cesar. Aún escuchaba sus sollozos, pero como no podía verlo bien desde donde estaba, abrí un poco más la puerta creando espacio suficiente para poder entrar y acercarme a él. Al llegar al borde de su cama pude ver su rostro con claridad. Estaba algo ruborizado y mojado debido al sudor. El edredón que retrataba el espacio subía y bajaba acompañando el ritmo de su respiración agitada.

Coloque mi mano sobre su frente y me sorprendí al sentir cuan caliente estaba. Hice a un lado parte del edredón para poder tomar su mano y sentir su pulso. No había duda, tenía fiebre. Giré en dirección a la puerta para ir en busca de mis padres, pero algo me detuvo. Al voltearme, vi como su mano me sujetaba de la muñeca.

—¿Kirino? ¿Estas despierto? —no respondió. Me miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, de los cuales dejaba escapar una lágrima una que otra vez—. No te preocupes, voy a llamar a mamá. —Intenté moverme pero apretó más mi muñeca—. Estas ardiendo en fiebre, tengo que decírselo, cuanto antes tomes el remedio más rápido te vas a sentir mejor.

Apretó aún más mi mano e intentó jalarme hacia él, pero debido a la diferencia de peso y fuerza, me mantuve en mi lugar. Mordió su labio inferior al ver que su plan inicial había fallado, pero no demoró en poner en práctica su plan B. Me miró fijamente a los ojos intentando abrirlos lo más que podía, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito debido al cansancio que le provocaba la fiebre. Luego, para asegurar que su plan no volviera a fallar, acompañó su mirada con una expresión de súplica, la cual no pude ignorar y mucho menos resistir.

—Está bien, no se lo diré, pero al menos deja que vaya a buscar algo para bajar la fiebre, ¿sí? —Sonreí. Esperó unos segundos antes de soltar mi mano lentamente, dejándome libre para que pudiera ir al baño a buscar la medicina adecuada para estos casos.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, ya que la habitación de nuestros padres se encontraba justo al lado del baño, comencé a buscar un par de toallas dentro de uno de los muebles. Luego de encontrarlas, cogí un recipiente hondo y lo llené con agua fría. Antes de agacharme para tomar el botiquín de emergencias que se encontraba en el mueble debajo del lavabo, recordé que mamá había mencionado algo sobre un pequeño botiquín que había hecho especialmente para Kirino.

Si la memoria no me fallaba, había dicho que lo había guardado detrás del espejo. Al abrirlo, lo primero que reconocí fue la pequeña caja color azul con dibujos de estrellas. Lo tomé junto a los demás objetos que había seleccionado y regresé a la habitación. Su condición no había cambiado, se mantenía igual.

—No te preocupes, muy pronto te sentirás mejor, lo prometo.

No estaba seguro si me había entendido, pese a que me mirara, estaba seguro que no lograba verme. Su mirada estaba empañada por las lágrimas. Tomé una de las toallas y la doblé a la mitad, luego la coloqué dentro del recipiente con agua. Mientras esperaba a que absorbiera el líquido, aparté el cerquillo de su frente y sequé un poco del sudor con mi mano. Antes de colocar la toalla mojada en su frente, cogí el termómetro de dentro del botiquín y se lo coloque. Mientras esperaba a que terminara de tomarle la temperatura, hice a un lado el edredón. Sabía que debía evitar el calor. El cuarto no se sentía tan caliente pese a la estación, pero aun así decidí abrir un poco la ventana para dejar entrar un poco del aire fresco de la noche.

El termómetro sonó. Treinta y ocho grados. Coloqué la toalla sobre su frente, tomé la otra que había traído, la mojé un poco y comencé a frotarla suavemente en sus brazos para intentar disminuir su temperatura. Al terminar, coloque la toalla dentro del recipiente para que absorbiera agua para poder usarla después. Acaricié su rostro con mi mano, sus ojos estaban cerrados, no estaba seguro si se había dormido o simplemente los había cerrado por el cansancio. Aunque eso no me preocupaba tanto, pues lo más importante en ese momento era bajar su fiebre, lo cual había logrado.

Cambie la toalla por una nueva solo por si acaso, no quería correr el riesgo de que la fiebre regresara. Tomé su mano y luego recorrí su brazo, finalmente su cuerpo estaba regresando a su temperatura normal. Supuse que mi tacto le molestó, ya que abrió los ojos. Demoró unos segundos en percatarse de mi presencia, pero cuando lo hizo fijó sus ojos -ahora un poco más abiertos y menos cansados que antes- en mí. Sonreí al ver que su condición había mejorado.

—¿Tienes sed? —asintió levemente. Me cambié de lugar, sentándome a su lado.

Coloque mi brazo por debajo de su espalda y lo levante despacio hasta sentarlo, recostando su espalda sobre mi pecho. Luego tomé mi vaso de sobre la mesa de luz y lo coloqué frente a él. Esperé a que lo tomara con una mano y, sin soltarlo, lo ayude a llevárselo a los labios. Bebió un par de tragos antes de soltarlo. Coloqué el vaso en su lugar y lo ayudé a recostarse. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse al instante en que recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada. Suspiré aliviado. Lo peor había pasado, ahora solo debía concentrarme en impedir que la fiebre volviera a subir.

Dormía plácidamente, a no ser por el recipiente con agua, las toallas, el botiquín y el termómetro, en su rostro no había rastros de que algunas horas atrás estaba empapado en sudor y ardiendo en fiebre. Aun así me quedé a su lado controlando su temperatura, no quería que nada perturbara su sueño.

Dormir abrazando una almohada era algo común, ya había leído encuestas en las que la mayoría de las personas afirmaban que eso los ayudaba a dormir mejor. No era algo que solía hacer a menudo, pero estaba seguro de algo: las almohadas no se mueven solas. Eso fue lo que me despertó. Antes de abrir los ojos y aún con la mitad del cerebro dormida, intenté buscar una respuesta a los movimientos que el suave objeto realizaba entre mis brazos. Parecía que intentaba soltarse, pero eso no es algo que hagan las almohadas. Sentí un frío en la espalda. Si no era mi almohada lo que se movía… entonces… ¿Qué era? Abrí los ojos de inmediato, me llevó unos segundos asimilar su figura. Sentado frente a mí, intentando soltarse de mis brazos, estaba Kirino. Vino a mí el recuerdo de la noche anterior, así que sin previo aviso comencé a examinarlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes calor? ¿Te duele algo? —El pequeño miraba como mis manos tomaban la temperatura de su frente y luego recorrían sus brazos, comprobando que no estuviera más caliente de lo normal. Al comprobar que todo estaba en orden, suspiré aliviado y le sonreí—. ¿Dormiste bien? —asintió sonriendo. Coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza y alboroté aún más su cabello.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar, lo primero que hice fue contarles a nuestros padres lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Mamá no parecía preocupada, pero luego de insistirle en que lo hiciera, apoyó su frente en la de Kirino para tomarle la temperatura. Luego de hacerlo, me miró y sonrió.

—Todo está bien, hiciste un gran trabajo.

—¿En serio? ¿No sería mejor llevarlo al pediatra? —Kirino observaba su plato mientras intentaba elegir que comer primero.

—No te preocupes, la fiebre es normal en los niños pequeños, además Ran ya tiene consulta marcada para la próxima semana, se lo haré saber al doctor cuando vayamos. —Sonrió mientras llenaba mi vaso con jugo de naranja.

—Tú también tuviste fiebre a su edad, pero nunca fue nada grave. —Papá leía el periódico mientras tomaba su café—. Además supiste de inmediato lo que debías hacer, controlaste la situación a la perfección y ni siquiera tuviste que usar el medicamento para que la fiebre bajara, eso es sorprendente. —Colocó el periódico a un lado de la mesa y me sonrió antes de comenzar a comer.

—¿Y tú mi pequeño? —Acarició la mejilla de Kirino antes de sentarse en su lugar— ¿Qué se siente tener un hermano tan bueno como Ichirouta?

Sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono rojizo, se llevó un trozo de fruta a la boca y continuó comiendo sin dirigirnos la mirada. Papá y mamá rieron. Me sentía realmente feliz por haber sido capaz de cuidarlo, pero aun así no podía olvidar lo nervioso que me sentí cuando lo vi en aquel estado. Antes de comenzar la práctica de atletismo me aseguraría de avisarle al capitán que me ausentaría a uno de los entrenamientos de la próxima semana, ya que acompañaría a mamá a llevar a Kirino a su consulta para asegurarme de que todo estaba realmente bien.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello~!

Después de mucho tiempo les traigo este capítulo que aunque sea largo, vale la pena! Disculpen la demora, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, a mi en lo personal me encantó escribirlo y era una de las partes que mas quería escribir, entonces me negaba a hacerlo sin estar 100% inspirada y hoy fue el día perfecto para hacerlo. Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y por el amor que le dan a esta historia!❤️ Díganme en los comentarios que les pareció este capítulo, disfruten su lectura! ^^

After a long time here's chapter 4, I know it's long but it's worth it! Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you like this chapter, I was really looking forward to write it & I wanted it to be as perfect as possible, so I waited to feel 100% inspired to write it and I think today was the perfect day to do it hahahah. As always thank you so much for your reviews & all the love you're giving to this story!❤️ Tell me in the comments what you thought about this chapter, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Estaba en mi cuarto recostado sobre la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo. No tenía nada que hacer, era viernes por la noche así que no tenía obligación de hacer mi tarea, tampoco tenía planes para salir y aunque los tuviera, probablemente me vería forzado a cancelarlos. Giré para ver el reloj, faltaban unos minutos pero aun así decidí ponerme en marcha. Dejé mi lugar sobre la cama y salí del cuarto, antes de bajar a la sala pasé por el baño para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden. Ajusté un poco más mi coleta, la cual estaba un poco baja debido a que me había recostado y me dirigí a las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala vi a papá sentado en el sofá mirando algo en su celular. Mientras me acerba, la figura de Kirino sentado en el suelo frente a la mesa comenzó a hacerse más visible, hasta que pude ver con claridad como jugaba con sus muñecos, siendo uno de ellos, su querido astronauta.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunté mientras me apoyaba sobre el borde del sofá.

—Oh Ichi, no te escuché llegar. —Dio un pequeño salto en el lugar antes de voltear a verme y guardar su celular—. Sí, estaba revisando unos mensajes.

—¿Dónde está…?

—¡Ichi! —Obtuve mi respuesta antes de poder terminar la pregunta. Al darme vuelta vi a mamá—. Fui a buscarte al cuarto pero no estabas, hay un par de cosas que tengo que decirte. —Se acercó a la mesa mientras se colocaba uno de sus aretes. Me acerqué a ella—. Dentro de este monedero hay dinero por si necesitan algo y en la nevera hay una lista con nuestros celulares y el número del restaurant donde estaremos, por si acaso.

—Lo cual me parece un poco exagerado, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. —Sentí como apoyaba ambas manos sobre mis hombros, así que alcé la mirada para verlo—. ¿Verdad Ichi? —Sonreí.

—Claro que si papá. —Miré nuevamente a mamá—. No hay de qué preocuparse, aunque siempre es bueno saber los números, caso suceda algo —asintió sonriendo pero luego la preocupación tomó cuenta de su rostro.

—Pero… ¿estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo? Confío en ti, lo sabes, pero aun así temo que les pase algo mientras no estamos.

—No va a pasar nada, nuestro barrio es tranquilo así que si te preocupa que alguien intente entrar a la casa, olvídalo. Además la alarma está siempre activada.

—No es solo eso lo que me preocupa, ¿qué pasa si Ichi se siente mal? ¿quién va a cuidarlo?

—¿Te sientes bien? —Alcé la mirada y luego asentí con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar a mamá—. ¿Lo ves?

—Hum, que se sienta bien ahora no asegura que pueda tener un mal estar repentino más tarde.

—Pero él ya no es un niño, no suele enfermarse seguido y estoy seguro que hoy no será diferente.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Puede que ya no sea un niño pequeño pero eso no lo hace inmune. —Frunció el ceño. Comenzaba a preocuparme, lo que menos quería era arruinar su salida. Papá suspiró.

—Está bien, pero si se llegara a sentir mal, sabrá cómo cuidarse, la prueba está en cómo cuidó a Ranmaru cuando tuvo fiebre la otra noche.

—Pero Ran estaba enfermo, no Ichirouta ¿Qué pasa si se siente tan mal al punto de desmayarse? —La situación comenzaba a salirse de control.

—Querida, creo que estas exagerando… —Y papá acababa de empeorarlo. Al ver como mamá infló los cachetes y comenzó a ponerse roja, dejé mi lugar para acercarme a ella.

—No es necesario que se preocupen tanto por mí, voy a estar bien. —Miraba hacia ambos—. Además prometo llamarlos si empiezo a sentirme mal. —Mire a mamá, quien comenzaba a volver a la normalidad. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mientras me miraba con preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No es demasiado para ti solo? Podríamos cambiar la salida para otra noche, no nos molesta.

—Claro que no, me sentiría mal si hacen eso, además sus amigos ya deben estar por llegar. —Demoró unos segundo en sonreír.

—Gracias, como recompensa mañana iremos al cine los tres.

—¿Mañana? Pero tengo que trabajar. —Papá se quejó a mis espaldas. Mamá levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Con "los tres" me refiero a Ichi, Ran y yo, como tú eres adulto y no necesitas que te lleven puedes ir solo, ¿no? —Papá gruñó ofendido. Mamá me miró y guiñó el ojo. Sonreí, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La campana sonó—. Ah, deben ser ellos.

—Yo abro. —Me dirigí a la puerta, al abrirla vi dos figuras altas vestidas tan elegantemente que me quedé sin palabras.

—Buenas noches, tú debes ser Kazemaru. —El hombre vistiendo un smoking negro me sonrió. Me sentí tan avergonzado que cuando intenté hablar no hice más que tartamudear.

—S-sí, perdón, soy K-Kazemaru Ichirouta, m-mucho gusto, pasen por favor. —Hice una reverencia mientras les abría paso para que entrara a casa, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Kirino llegó corriendo.

—Ranmaru, que gusto verte. —La voz melodiosa de la dama hizo con que el pequeño se detuviera a saludarlos con una reverencia antes de pasar corriendo por delante de mí. Apenas pude verlo ya que el cerquillo me cubría la vista, pero vi como al volver era acompañado por alguien más.

Cerré la puerta y acompañe a los amigos de mis padres a la sala. Al verse intercambiaron saludos y comenzaron a hablar. Elogiaban sus vestimentas, los muebles de la casa, sus amigos hacían preguntas sobre cómo había sido el proceso de adaptación a un nuevo hogar, entre otras cosas.

—¿Pero dónde está el pequeño Takuto? —la pregunta de mamá llamó mi atención.

Papá y mamá habían sido invitados a una cena de gala que se llevaría a cabo en un restaurant que acababa de abrir sus puertas esta semana. Sus amigos, pese a que pertenecieran a una familia adinerada y vivieran en una mansión repleta de sirvientes, no estaban muy felices con la idea de salir por la noche y dejar a su pequeño en la mansión, pese a que estuvieran seguros de que sería muy bien cuidado, como siempre lo había sido. Como su hijo era amigo de Kirino prácticamente desde que eran bebés, mamá pensó que sería una buena idea que Kirino se quedara en la mansión esa noche para hacerle compañía pequeño, así no se sentiría solo, pero papá sugirió que el pequeño se quedara en casa, bajo mis cuidados. En un principio mamá no estuvo de acuerdo y por más que le dijera que no me molestaba, todo lo contrario, nos costó hacer que accediera. A los padres del pequeño les gustó la idea, así que accedieron, pero desde su llegada no había visto al pequeño.

—Ranmaru fue a buscarlo cuando llegamos —respondió su padre intercambiando miradas con su esposa.

—¿En serio? —Papá miró a mamá—. ¿Cómo no los vimos pasar? —Antes de que pudiera moverme para recorrer la casa en busca de los pequeños, dos cabezas se asomaron por el sofá llamando nuestra atención. Escuché varios suspiros de alivio, incluyendo el mío.

—Ran nos asustaste. —Kirino sonrió, el otro pequeño se veía algo apenado, de seguro no había estado de acuerdo con la idea de esconderse—. Vengan aquí, quiero presentarlos. —Sus cabezas se escondieron nuevamente detrás del sofá, segundos después ambos se acercaron a nosotros, deteniéndose cada uno al lado de sus padres. Giré en dirección a la pareja y luego observé al pequeño.

Su cabello era color marrón grisáceo, igual al de su padre, era largo pero no llegaba a tocarle los hombros, su cerquillo, a diferencia del de Kirino, no era tan abundante. No lograba ver sus ojos ya que tenía la cabeza agachada, aunque no sabía si era porque estaba avergonzado o por miedo. La escena me recordó a cuando conocí a Kirino.

—Ichi, este pequeñín se llama Shindou Takuto. —Pensé que al escuchar su nombre alzaría la mirada, pero lo que hizo fue aferrar aún más sus puños a su camiseta. Me cerqué un poco a donde estaba y me arrodillé para quedar a su altura, del mismo modo que había hecho con Kirino. Shindou no me miró, tampoco intentó esconderse detrás de su madre, el hecho de no saber qué clase de expresión estaba haciendo me preocupaba, pero aun así decidí presentarme.

—Mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta, soy el hermano mayor de Kirino, es un gusto conocerte Shindou. —Sonreí aun sabiendo que no podía verme. Esperé su respuesta, a decir verdad creo que todos lo hicieron. Demoró un poco pero llegó.

El pequeño levantó la mirada por un breve momento y luego hico una reverencia rápida antes de correr hacia donde estaba Kirino. Traté de no darle mucha importancia ya que mi relación con Kirino había empezado de la misma manera pero fui capaz de ganarme su confianza, sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que surgiera el mismo efecto con Shindou, pero algo me impedía sentirme confiado, Shindou parecía ser mucho más tímido que Kirino.

—No te preocupes, Takuto es un poco tímido al comienzo pero en cuanto te conozca sé que se llevarán bien. —Las palabras de su madre hicieron que me sintiera un poco mejor.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos, oí que la banda que se presenta hoy saldrá de gira dentro de unos días. —Papá cogió su smoking del respaldo de la silla y comenzó a colocárselo.

—Son excelentes, su pianista se graduó hace poco de la universidad de música siendo el más joven de su clase, dicen que es un verdadero prodigio. —El padre de Shindou dejó el lugar junto a su esposa para seguir a papá en dirección al corredor. Mamá y la mamá de Shindou intercambiaron miradas desaprobadoras.

—Bueno mis pequeños. —Mamá me miró y luego miró a Kirino—. Mamá y papá van a salir a cenar, quiero que me prometas que te vas a portar bien y vas a obedecer a Ichirouta sin hacer berrinches, ¿lo prometes? —Extendió su dedo meñique, el cual Kirino entrelazó con el suyo antes de asentir.

—Tú también debes portarte bien, ¿de acuerdo Takuto? —Su madre se arrodilló frente a él y le sonrió dulcemente, el pequeño asintió y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido de igual manera—. Si quieres o te duele algo díselo a Ichirouta, no sientas vergüenza. —Sus cachetes se inflaron y tomaron un leve tono rosa, no le había agradado que su mamá lo avergonzara delante de nosotros pero aun así asintió.

Su mamá sonrió ante la adorable reacción de su hijo, luego se levantó y me dirigió la mirada. Me sentí un poco intimidado, su aura y belleza eran demasiado para mí, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener contacto visual.

—Muchas gracias por aceptar cuidar a Takuto y Ranmaru, estoy segura de que no te causarán ningún problema. —Su sonrisa era tan resplandeciente que me sentí cegado, de pronto algo se interpuso entre la luz y mis ojos.

—Ichi ¿no hay algo que quieras decir? —Mamá me miraba con una mezcla de enojo y picardía.

—E-esto… no tiene por qué agradecerme, al contrario, yo le agradezco por confiar en mi para que cuide a Shindou. —Hice una pequeña reverencia, al enderezarme mamá me abrazó por detrás sonriendo.

—¿No te lo dije? Mi Ichirouta es un pequeño caballero. —Me abrazó fuerte, luego se puso delante de mí – Volveremos dentro de unas horas, si necesitan algo llámanos, no hagas caso a lo que dijo tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?

No tenía opción más que asentir. Acompañe a ambas hasta la puerta, al llegar al portón mamá se despidió de los pequeños que saludaban desde la puerta de casa, luego besó mi frente y entró al auto junto a la mamá de Shindou. Luego de cerrar la puerta el chofer se giró hacia mí e hizo una reverencia, luego de correspondérsela regresó al auto, Segundos después el motor se encendió y el vehículo comenzó a alejarse de casa, después de perderlos de vista cerré el portón y regresé a casa.

Kirino corrió a sentarse en su lugar frente a la mesa, Shindou lo siguió, tomando lugar a su izquierda, Kirino cogió una vasta cantidad de hojas y las colocó frente a él, luego tomó la caja de lápices de colores que estaba a su lado y las colocó en el centro de la mesa, de modo que estuviera al alcance de ambos. Me senté a la derecha de Kirino. Eché un vistazo a su hoja, para mi sorpresa el dibujo que estaba haciendo no tenía nada que ver con astronautas o el espacio. Había dibujado una casa o la parte de atrás de esta, no estaba muy seguro, lo que me había hecho llegar a esa conclusión fueron las ventanas y puerta que estaban dibujadas dentro del enorme rectángulo. Kirino observó los colores hasta elegir el marrón, luego continuó dibujando.

Dirigí mi mirada a Shindou para ver que estaba dibujando. Trazaba líneas con el lápiz y de vez en cuando, cuando se equivocaba, tomaba la goma de borrar y corregía sus errores. Era extremadamente meticuloso, todo lo contrario a Kirino, quien se aventuraba a dibujar con los colores. No lograba descifrar que era lo que trataba de dibujar, pero parecía complicado ya que le estaba costando, me preguntaba que sería, a esa edad somos capaces de dibujar cualquier cosa que imaginemos, por más absurda que sea, el problema es cuando crecemos, generalmente si no practicamos la técnica dejamos de ser los Picassos que éramos cuando pequeños para saber dibujar meros muñecos de palito.

Dejé su dibujo para fijarme en su rostro, sus ojos estaban fijos en la hoja y seguían cada trazo sin pestañear, pude sentir cuando determinado estaba en completar su obra de arte, me sorprendió que un niño tan pequeño pudiera ser capaz hacer tal expresión. Otro rasgo que lo diferenciaba de Kirino: la seriedad. Me tomó por sorpresa al sonreír, no quise desviar la mirada para no echar a perder ese mágico momento, además sabía a qué se debía. Levantó la mirada de su hoja y giró hacia un lado, supuse que su intención era llamar la atención de Kirino, pero en cambio cruzó su mirada con la mía. Fue algo tan repentino e impredecible que no pude hacer nada. Casi no pude apreciar la alegría en sus ojos ya que en cuanto notó los míos regresó a su postura anterior, agachando la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro con su cabello. Sentí un dolor en el pecho, simplemente lo había mirado pero reaccionó como si hubiera hecho algo peor.

—Takuto. —Kirino rompió el silencio. Tenía un puñado de lápices de colores en su mano, los cuales soltó para tomar la mano de Shindou—. ¿Terminaste? ¿Puedo verlo? —Shindou aferró la hoja a su cuerpo y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? —volvió a negar. Kirino hundió su cabeza por debajo de la de Shindou intentando ver su rostro—. Takuto ¿estas llorando?

Me helé. Mi cuerpo se tensionó y no pude moverme. Entre todas las cosas malas que podían pasar esa noche, la primera y peor de todas acababa de suceder: había hecho llorar a Shindou. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? Nunca antes había hecho llorar a un niño, ¿qué se debe hacer en una situación así? ¿Acunarlo?

 _—_ « _Claro Ichirouta, porque después de haberlo hecho sentir mal y ponerlo a llorar, es seguro que Shindou va a dejar que lo tomes en brazos para acunarlo_ » _._

Nunca lo había hecho con Kirino que era mi hermano, mucho menos lo haría con Shindou que acababa de conocerme. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Hacerle muecas? ¿Darle un dulce? ¿Traer más juguetes para que se distraiga y se calme? La falta de respuesta por parte de Shindou hacía que me sintiera más nervioso y angustiado, en un momento creí que iba a ponerme a llorar.

—Kazemaru. —Kirino movía su mano frente a mí para llamar mi atención. Estaba tan concentrado en Shindou que no noté cuando había regresado a su lugar.

—¿S-si? —Mi voz falló. Kirino frunció un poco el ceño ante mi respuesta, luego me pidió si no podía traerles algo de beber. Miré a Shindou por última vez antes de levantarme, se mantenía igual. Vi como Kirino lo abrazaba y se acercaba para decirle algo al oído.

Camine hacia el refrigerador para sacar la jarra de jugo y dejarla descansar fuera un rato. Ya había hecho llorar a uno de los pequeños, no quería empeorar la situación causándoles dolor de garganta. Me recosté contra el mueble del fregadero fijando la mirada en la parte trasera del sofá. Sentía un malestar en el estómago que no podía espantar. Poco a poco comencé a escuchar la voz de Kirino, no entendía mucho de lo que decía, pero logré captar algunas palabras, aparentemente le estaba explicando su dibujo a Shindou. Después de un tiempo escuché risas. La risa de Kirino para ser más preciso. Eso me alivió, si se estaba riendo era porque la situación había cambiado para mejor, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Toqué la jarra y al sentir que ya no estaba tan fría, cogí dos vasos pequeños del armario y los llené con jugo. Guardé la jarra y regresé a la sala. Me acerque despacio, no quería interrumpir su diversión. Al llegar fente a la mesa lo primero que noté fue que Shindou ya no escondía su rostro. Tenía el dibujo de Kirino en manos mientras que este lo señalaba y explicaba algunos detalles. Coloqué ambos vasos sobre la mesa, alejados de las hojas y tomé asiento, cuando lo hice, Kirino giró en mi dirección de forma repentina haciendo con que diera un pequeño salto en el lugar.

—Kazemaru ¿estas mejor? —su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa—. Te veías extraño, como si estuvieras triste. —Me miró preocupado. Por un momento mis ojos buscaron a Shindou, quien mantenía la vista fija en el dibujo de Kirino, aunque por un breve momento me pareció ver que me miró de reojo.

—¿Te… te pareció que estaba triste? —Kirino asintió.

—Si es por lo que dije, no te preocupes, Takuto no estaba llorando —repetí sus palabras una y otra vez en mi mente. El alivio fue tal que casi me pongo a llorar—. Como llora muy a menudo tuve que fijarme.

—¡Ra-ranmaru! —Shindou giró en su dirección, su rostro estaba completamente rojo a causa de la vergüenza que su amigo acababa de hacerlo pasar—. ¡N-no es verdad, yo nunca lloro!

—¡Claro que sí, el otro día se te rompió la punta del lápiz y empezaste a llorar!

—¡E-eso fue po-porque era un lápiz nuevo! —Sus cachetes estaban inflados y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas esperando por caer.

—¡Solo tenías que sacarle punta de nuevo y ya! —La situación me parecía extremadamente graciosa, a cada acusación y defensa mi sonrisa solo crecía, pero como Shindou parecía no estarla pasando bien, decidí ponerle fin al "pleito".

—Ya Kirino, es suficiente, no creo que a Shindou le guste lo que le estas diciendo. —Kirino giró hacia mí y luego hacia Shindou, al ver que el pequeño estaba al borde de las lágrimas lo abrazó y le pidió perdón.

Me sentía mucho mejor al saber que no había hecho llorar a Shindou pero debía descubrir que había sucedido, la culpa aún era mía. Para no arruinar la atmósfera nuevamente decidi cambiar de tema.

—¿Terminaron sus dibujos? —Kirino asintió—. ¿Puedo verlos? —Shindou le devolvió su dibujo, Kirino lo colocó sobre la mesa y comenzó a explicármelo.

—Este es nuestro jardín, estas son las ventanas de nuestra clase y esta es la puerta hacia el patio. —Señalaba cada cosa con su dedo—. Tenemos un árbol muy grande, nuestra maestra nos contó que una clase de hace muchos años decidió plantarlo. —Me pareció tierno como Shindou asentía cada vez que Kirino explicaba algo.

—Cuando era pequeño solía trepar árboles. —Kirino me miró sorprendido.

—Ranmaru intentó subirse. —Kirino giró hacia él y se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que no dijera nada más.

—¿Ah sí? —Los ojos de Shindou no sabían dónde detenerse, por momentos encontraban los míos y por otros los de Kirino. Sonreí indicándole que podía continuar. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve rubor.

—Nos advirtieron que era peligroso, pero Ranmaru no hizo caso y antes de que nos fueran a buscar intentó subirse. —Derrotado, Kirino apoyó su rostro sobre la mesa. Shindou lo miró apenado antes de continuar—. El hermano de uno de nuestros compañeros llegó antes de que pudiera empezar a subirse y nos llevó con la maestra.

—Imagino que mamá no conoce esa historia —Shindou negó—. Kirino… —Demoró un poco en girar su rostro hacia mí, sin despegarlo de la mesa. Me miraba arrepentido, sabía que sería castigado – No la conocerá por mí, pero solo si prometes no volverlo a hacer. —Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se enderezó y asintió varias veces con la cabeza—. Muy bien, Shindou, tú sigues, ¿qué dibujaste?

—Takuto aún no termina el suyo, es muy complicado.

—Hm ¿qué tan complicado?

—Muy complicado, es por eso que le dije que te pidiera ayuda pero le da vergüenza – Al mirarlo, Shindou miró hacia otro lado.

—Shindou ¿me dejas ver tu dibujo? —Tomó la hoja y después de mirarla un par de veces, me la entregó. Analicé el dibujo por unos segundos, en verdad era difícil—. ¿Es un pavo real? —asintió.

Era en efecto un dibujo difícil para un niño pequeño, pero me sorprendió ver lo bien que lo había hecho. El contorno de las plumas estaban bien dibujadas, al igual que el cuerpo del animal, lo único que necesitaba unos retoques eran la cabeza, las plumas que llevaba en esta —que aún no habían sido dibujadas— y los detalles interiores de las plumas.

—Wow, increíble, hiciste un gran trabajo, dibujas muy bien. —Se sonrojó ante mi comentario y bajó la mirada—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a terminarlo? —le costó un poco pero al final asintió.

Me cambié de lugar y me senté junto a él. Volví a explicarle que lo había hecho muy bien y que faltaban apenas un par de cosas para completarlo. Le pregunté qué diseño le gustaría hacer en el interior de las hojas, explicándole que pese a que comúnmente las plumas llevaran diseños que se asemejan ojos, como el dibujo le pertenecía podía escoger el diseño que más le gustara. Después de pensarlo bien eligió la primera opción.

Como no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, hice un par para mostrarle como se hacía, luego le entregué el lápiz y comenzó a recrear mis dibujos siempre con mutra meticulosidad. Por momentos se detenía y me entregaba el lápiz para que continuara. Ver lo relajado que estaba a mi lado y como me invitaba a participar de su creación me hizo sentir feliz, finalmente estaba dejando de lado su timidez y desconfianza para permitirme demostrarle que podía confiar en mí. Luego de arreglar la cabeza y dibujarle unas hermosas plumas, el dibujo estaba listo para ser coloreado.

—Listo, ya pueden pintarlo, por mientras voy a calentar la cena.

—¡No! —exclamó de forma repentina, haciendo que me detuviera a medio levantar.

No sabía que pensar sobre el rostro de Shindou. ¿Estaba avergonzado? ¿Enojado? ¿Irritado? ¿Quería llorar? Eran tantas cosas que estaba seguro que ni él sabía lo que sentía.

—Quiero que… quiero que lo pintemos… juntos.

Kirino estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo. Shindou estaba tan sonrojado que parecía tener fiebre, eso demostraba lo cuanto le había costado decir esas palabras. Mi corazón dio un salto ante tanta ternura, me sentí tan feliz que quise abrazarlo, pero reprimí las ganas, no quería arruinar el momento asustándolo, en cambio le dedique mi más sincera sonrisa.

—Muy bien, entonces creo que voy a empezar usando el verde —Cogí el lápiz—y pintaré… —Observé el dibujo bajo la mirada atenta de ambos— este ojo. —Señalé uno que Shindou había dibujado.

Lo miré de reojo para ver su reacción, el rubor se mantenía presente, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa. Levantó la mirada rápidamente, como dándose cuenta de algo.

—Ran tú también puedes pintar, quiero que lo pintemos los tres juntos. —Kirino, que había acompañado los últimos detalles del dibujo recostado sobre la mesa, sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír las palabras de su amigo.

Ambos eligieron los colores que usaría para darle los primeros toques de color al dibujo. Pasamos el resto de la noche así, pintando en la sala. Nunca dejé mi lugar al lado de Shindou, solo cuando tuve que levantarme para atender el teléfono y recargar nuestros vasos con más jugo. Poco después que termináramos de pintar el dibujo de Shindou, Kirino se levantó para ir al baño, dejándonos solos. Aprovechando el momento, pasé mi mano por detrás de Shindou y la coloque suavemente sobre su cabello, a la altura de su oreja, luego la incliné levemente hacia mí, apoyándola contra mi pecho.

—Perdón por haberte asustado, solamente quería ver que estabas dibujando, no pensé que te molestara —no dijo nada pero no me molestó, al contrario, estaba seguro que el pequeño estaba tan avergonzado que no le salían las palabras—. Gracias por dejarme dibujar contigo, la próxima vez que vengas te enseñaré a dibujar un Pegaso. —Levantó la mirada sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —asentí despeinando un poco su cabello. Shindou sonrió e intentó decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por Kirino, quien entró a la sala frotándose un ojo.

—Kaze tengo hambre. —Su voz soñolienta me hizo dudar si lograría mantenerse despierto hasta que calentara la cena.

—Muy bien, recuéstate en el sofá, estará lista en un segundo. —Subió al sofá con ambos ojos cerrados.

De camino a la cocina le pedí a Shindou que no dejara que Kirino se durmiera. Encendí el fogón para comenzar a calentar la comida. Luego de cenar subimos a la habitación de Kirino, ayude a ambos a ponerse el pijama, ya que estaban uno más dormido que el otro y acosté a ambos. No fue necesario leerles una historia. Shindou se durmió en seguida de haber colocado su cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras que Kirino se había dormido en pie poco después de haber terminado de vestirse. El último detalle para asegurarles una noche de sueño placentera era encender la iluminaria, lo cual hice antes de salir de la habitación.

Pasé por mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa, después regresé a la sala y encendí la televisión. Nuestros padres llegaron tarde y aunque hicieron lo posible para no despertarme al entrar a casa, mis ojos se abrieron apenas escuche la llave en el cerrojo. Papá me tomó en brazos para llevarme al cuarto, poco después de haberme colocado en la cama, mamá entró y se acercó a mí sonriendo.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo Ichi, muchas gracias, ahora descansa. —Lo último que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormido es el beso que dejó en mi frente.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello~!

Estoy bastante inspirada estos días y eso significa que estoy escribiendo bastante, es por eso que este capítulo no demoró tanto en llegar! Me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior ❤️ Espero que este también les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, disfruten su lectura! ^^

I've been really inspired these days so as a result I've been writing a lot, that's why this chapter came earlier that the others! I'm so happy that you liked the previous chapter ❤️ I hope you like this one too, thank you so much for your reviews&views, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

El fin de semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dando inicio a una nueva semana. Intentaba terminar mi desayuno para irme a clase lo antes posible, pero me era difícil. Papá aún estaba "enojado" porque no lo invitamos a ir al cine con nosotros el sábado y desde entonces no dejaba de quejarse por eso, incluso ahora. Mamá se lo había tomado bastante bien y le seguía la broma a la perfección, haciendo con que se enojara aún más, lo cual me causaba tanta gracia que por momentos tenía que dejar de comer para reír. Kirino era el único que no le daba importancia a la situación, estaba más concentrado en terminar su ensalada de frutas, pero cada vez que agachaba la cabeza y levantaba la cuchara para llevársela a la boca, las mechas de su cabello caían frente a su plato haciendo con que se enderezara rápidamente para evitar que tocaran su postre. Esto ocurrió un par de veces hasta que se hartó y decidió ponerle fin. Dejó la cuchara y juntó su cabello con ambas manos, luego lo sujetó con una y con la otra cogió la cuchara para intentar comer.

—Oh Ran, no es necesario que hagas eso. —Mamá se levantó de su lugar. Kirino la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta se detuvo detrás de él—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a mamá que el cabello te estaba molestando? —Retiró suavemente la mano del pequeño y luego repartió su cabello en dos, retiró una liga de su muñeca y comenzó a atar la primera coleta.

—Ran está creciendo, seguramente quería demostrar que es capaz de resolver cualquier problema por sí solo.

—No escuches a papá. —Al terminar de atar la última coleta, se inclinó hacia la derecha de Kirino, quien giró en su dirección—. Está celoso por qué no lo llevamos al cine. —Sonrió—. Si mamá está cerca y necesitas ayuda, ven a pedírmela. —Rozó la punta de su nariz con la del pequeño, al abrir los ojos y notar que los estaba mirando, me sonrió—. Tu también Ichi, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decírmelo.

Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto. Asentí rápidamente antes de fijar mi atención en el desayuno, el cual traté de terminar lo más rápido posible para dejar la mesa. Desde pequeño siempre hice todo por mi cuenta. Papá trató de estar siempre presente pero aunque lo intentara, su trabajo ocupó gran parte del tiempo que teníamos para estar juntos, así que aprendí desde temprana edad que no siempre tendría a alguien para ayudarme y por eso lo mejor sería que me acostumbrara a hacer las cosas solo. No lo culpo, tampoco le tengo algún tipo de resentimiento por eso, todo lo contrario, además, no son un par de cosas insignificantes como pedirle ayuda con una tarea de matemáticas, que van a tener más peso en mi balanza en comparación a todos los momentos felices que pasamos juntos.

Es por eso que aún me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme a la forma de ser de mamá. No podía evitar compararla a las madres de los cuentos que leía cuando era pequeño. Eran hermosas como las flores, con un corazón bondadoso y lleno de amor para dar a todo aquel que lo necesitara, siempre sabían que decir para ahuyentar la tristeza y traer de regreso una sonrisa al rostro de sus hijos. Y cuando las palabras no lograban hacerlo, siempre podían buscar refugio en sus brazos, los cuales eran capaces de protegerlos de cualquier mal. Mamá era así. Y por momentos eso me hacía sentir incómodo. Después de lavar los platos subí al baño para cepillarme los dientes. Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo recordé la escena de esta mañana: mamá peinando a Kirino.

 _—_ « _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que papá me peinó?_ »

Imposible recordarlo, de seguro había sido poco después que empecé la primaria, cuando mi cabello comenzó a crecer, pero en todos mis recuerdos siempre lo había hecho por mí mismo.

—Estas muy pensativo, ¿pasa algo? —Me sobresalté al ver el reflejo de mamá en el espejo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu coleta? —La acomodó un poco más hacia arriba y al notar que estaba floja, comenzó a retirar la liga que usaba.

—N-no es necesario, puedo hacerlo solo. —Para cuando terminé de hablar, ya la había desatado.

—No te preocupes, llevo años haciéndolo, prometo dejarla bien firme para que no se te desarme mientras entrenas.

Cogió un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar mi cabello mientras tarareaba una canción. Sentí un repentino cambio de temperatura en mi rostro pero no me atreví a mirar el espejo, ya estaba suficientemente avergonzado como para empeorarlo. Poco después dejé de sentir sus manos en mi cabello, su tarareo también se detuvo.

—¡Listo! ¿Qué te parece? —No tenía opción. Alcé la mirada temeroso, por suerte al ver mi reflejo noté que no había dejado trasparecer mi vergüenza. El peinado estaba idéntico a como lo hacía siempre, a diferencia de que se sentía más firme.

—Me gusta, muchas gracias. —Sonreí.

—Me alegro, ahora ve por tu mochila, no quiero que llegues tarde.

Luego de despedirme, pasé por mi cuarto para recoger mi mochila, bajé a la sala para despedirme de papá y Kirino, guardé mi almuerzo y me fui a clase. La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente como todos los lunes: clases un poco aburridas, alumnos cansados y sin ganas de estudiar, recordando lo bien que la pasaron el fin de semana y deseando que llegue el viernes para poder repetirlo. Nada fuera de lo normal. Al oír la última campaña de la tarde, recogí mis cosas y salí del salón, en el pasillo me encontré con Miyasaka, quien me esperaba para ir a entrenar. Luego de cambiarnos nos dirigimos al campo de atletismo. Nuestro entrenador nos informó que luego de calentar haríamos una serie de rutinas nuevas que había planeado durante el fin de semana, destacando que nuestra capacidad de resistencia sería la clave para ejecutarlas a la perfección, lo cual llamó mi atención, por fin tendría un nuevo desafío.

El entrenamiento fue realmente matador, pero en el buen sentido. La nueva rutina era más exigente que las anteriores, pero no me fue difícil completarla. Al principio me había sentido motivado, pero luego de superarla sentí que nuevamente estaba en el punto de partida, esperando un nuevo reto que sin duda tardaría en llegar. Como ya había terminado, me senté a descansar mientras analizaba el desempeño de mis compañeros. Poco después sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

—Endou, es extraño verte por aquí. —Noté que a su lado había una especie de cartel de madera. Señalé el objeto—. ¿Para qué es eso?

—Ah ¿esto? Estoy buscando miembros para el equipo de fútbol. —Sonrió.

—Ya veo, ¿alguien más se anotó?

—No, nadie, di vueltas por todo el colegio y en los clubs, pero a nadie le interesa. —Su semblante se entristeció.

—No te rindas, estoy seguro que vas a encontrar a alguien. —Sonreí tratando de animarlo.

—Kazemaru ¿no habías dicho que te gustaría competir contra jugadores de primera clase? —Se levantó sin antes dejarme responder y sonrió—. Si aún te interesa ven a verme, estaré entrenando en la torre, ve cuando termines tu práctica. ¡Nos vemos! —Cogió su cartel y se fue corriendo.

—Pero… yo me refería a competencias de atletismo… —Estaba demasiado lejos para escucharme, simplemente lo seguí con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista.

—¿Qué le pasa a Endou? ¿Quiere entrar al equipo? – Giré siguiendo su voz, al hacerlo vi a un joven de tez oscura y cabello blanco secando el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

—Capitán.

—¿Capitán? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué dije sobre decirme capitán?

—Lo siento Maya. —Tomó asiento junto a mí.

—¿Piensas decírmelo? —Lo miré confundido—. Lo que te tiene tan distraído, no creas que no lo noté.

—No es nada.

—Si no lo fuera no estarías así. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Endou? —Me miró unos segundos antes de continuar—. Lo sabía, de lo contrario no te habrías puesto así después que se fue. Cuéntame, ¿de que hablaron? —Dudé en decirle la verdad, no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo me sentía al respecto, pero no podía esconderle nada, tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

—Está buscando miembros para el club de fútbol, hace tiempo me invitó y le dije que lo iba a pensar. —Lo miré de reojo, tenía la vista fija en el campo —. Hoy lo volvió a hacer, dijo que si me interesaba fuera a verlo a la torre de la ciudad después del entrenamiento.

—Imagino que vas a ir —su respuesta me sorprendió, giré en su dirección, segundos después hizo lo mismo—. Si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir, además creo que necesitas nuevos desafíos, _verdaderos_ desafíos.

Lo miré incrédulo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle si realmente estaba de acuerdo con la idea, nuestro entrenador nos llamó para retomar el entrenamiento. Al final de la tarde recogimos todos los equipamientos y fuimos a las duchas, después recogimos nuestras cosas y nos reunimos para ir a casa. En el camino Miyasaka se separó de nosotros, dejándome solo con Maya. Continuamos nuestro camino hasta que unas cuadras después Maya se detuvo.

—Maya…

—Si subes por aquí llegarás más rápido a la torre. —Señaló unas escaleras casi escondidas a un lado de la calle—. No demores mucho, si llegas tarde a casa será mi culpa.

Sin más se dio vuelta y retomó su camino. Cuando lo perdí de vista giré hacia las escaleras y luego en dirección a la torre. Maya me había dado su consentimiento, además, no pretendía unirme al equipo, simplemente iría a ver a Endou, nada más. Con esas palabras en mente comencé a subir. Minutos después había llegado a la cima, como no logré encontrarlo continué caminando y a medida que lo hice comencé a escuchar unos ruidos. Avisté un grupo de chicos utilizando el uniforme de gimnasia de mi secundaria y al acercarme un poco más descubrí lo que estaban haciendo: observaban a Endou a escondidas. Elegí un lugar diferente para hacer lo mismo. Al principio no entendí muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Había atado una rueda a su espalda y otra a la rama de un árbol, empujaba esta última para después intentar detenerla con sus manos, pero por más que lo intentara siempre fallaba y terminaba lastimándose aún más, hasta que en un momento logró detenerla por unos segundos antes de ser arrojado al suelo. Fue en ese momento que decidí dejar mi lugar e ir hacia él.

—Es una especie de entrenamiento especial un poco confuso. —Giró su rostro hacia mí, luego de reconocerme lo ayudé a levantarse—. Tu entrenamiento es bastante raro.

—Sí, lo saqué de ahí. —Señaló un cuaderno viejo que estaba sobre un banco, al lado de su mochila. Me lo mostró enseñándome la página donde estaba escrita la técnica que estaba practicando, pero no logré entender nada, solo veía garabatos sin sentido.

—¿Tú puedes leer esto?

—Sí, puedo, ahí está escrita una técnica para atajar un tiro. —Miré con asombro los garabatos, me costaba creer que fuera cierto—. Mi abuelo lo escribió. —Volteé a mirarlo—. El poder y velocidad del equipo de Teikoku superan los niveles de un equipo común. Creo que para ser capaz de atajar sus tiros tengo que perfeccionar la técnica de mi abuelo.

—¿Realmente quieres derrotar a Teikoku, eh? —Su perseverancia y dedicación despertaron algo en mí. Sentí que estaba frente a un reto completamente diferente a los cuales estaba acostumbrado y no podía esperar superarlo.

No tuve que pensar mucho, no era necesario que lo viera entrenar, ya tenía mi respuesta desde hace tiempo. Extendí mi mano hacia él, mi gesto lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Me uniré a ti y a tu espíritu. —Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Estrechó mi mano mientras me agradecía. Sonreí antes de mirar hacia atrás— Me estoy uniendo ¿y ustedes chicos?

El grupo que estaba escondido detrás de los arbustos se fue mostrando poco a poco. Endou intentó acercarse a ellos pero cayó al suelo, sus compañeros acudiendo a él inmediatamente para ayudarlo. Mientras cada uno le dedicaba unas palabras, me tomé un tiempo para pensar en la decisión que acababa de tomar. No estaba seguro si era la correcta a los ojos de los demás, no sabía que diría el entrenador, mis compañeros de equipo y principalmente mi padre, quien ama tanto el atletismo como yo y cuyo sueño siempre fue que me convirtiera en un atleta profesional. Pero a mis ojos, unirme al equipo de fútbol era la mejor decisión que había tomado en estos dos últimos años y escuchar las palabras de los demás chicos hizo con que me sintiera más seguro de mi decisión. Quería jugar con ellos y ver hasta donde seríamos capaces de llegar.

Cuando mis padres me preguntaron la razón de mi retraso respondí que había quedado de encontrarme con un compañero y se nos había pasado la hora, lo cual era cierto. Omití el hecho de que había decidido dejar el equipo de atletismo para unirme al de fútbol porque no me pareció que fuera el momento indicado. Luego de cenar llamé a Maya para contarle mi decisión. No se sorprendió, ya lo esperaba. Quedamos en hablar con el entrenador al día siguiente a primera hora para preparar los papeles de mi transferencia.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Es cierto que me molesta un poco perder a uno de mis mejores corredores, pero mientras que el mejor siga en el equipo vamos a estar bien, y no pienso dejarlo hasta que me gradúe.

—¿Y quién dijo que tú eres el mejor corredor del equipo?

—¿No es obvio? ¿Quieres que tengamos una carrera para comprobarlo? Aunque creo habértelo dejado claro las otras veces que competimos y perdiste horriblemente… —Reí.

—No gracias, el recuerdo me es suficiente.

—Más te vale, ahora cuelga y ve a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

Y así fue, al día siguiente lo primero que hice fue ir con Maya a darle la noticia al entrenador, no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea e intentó hacer que lo reconsiderara, pero Maya me apoyo y ambos logramos que preparara los papeles para mi transferencia. La tarea más difícil del día fue decírselo a mis compañeros. El más afectado fue Miyasaka, pero estaba seguro que llegaría el día en que comprendería mi decisión.

Mi primer día como defensa en el equipo de fútbol de Raimon fue totalmente opuesto a como había sido en el club de atletismo. Todos estaban emocionados por tener a un nuevo jugador en el equipo así que decidieron hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo. Al final de la celebración, Endou me entregó mi nuevo uniforme, el cual llevaba el número dos, oficializando mi entrada al equipo.

Entrenamos arduamente hasta el último momento, el único problema era que aún nos faltaba un jugador. Por suerte contamos con la incorporación de Max minutos antes de dar inicio al partido, sumando diez jugadores. Poco después de haber llegado al campo escuchamos un sonido a lo lejos, pudimos ver como una especie de vehículo metálico de gran tamaño se detuvo frente al portón del colegio, acompañado de una densa cortina de humo. La compuerta del vehículo se abrió y de ella salieron un grupo de chicos usando un uniforme negro con detalles en color vino y dorado. Extendieron una gran alfombra roja desde el interior del vehículo hasta la entrada del colegio e hicieron una especie de saludo, al parecer típico de su academia.

Poco después los jugadores de Teikoku comenzaron a descender del vehículo, acercándose a nosotros con un aire de superioridad que no me agradó en lo más mínimo. Algo no estaba bien. Al dar inicio al partido comprobé lo que había presentido. Los jugadores de Teikoku eran mucho más fuertes que nosotros, pero lo que más me molestó fue su manera de jugar, mientras que nosotros dejamos todo en el campo ellos siquiera corrían tras el balón. El segundo tiempo fue peor. Sus ataques se volvieron más feroces. Ya no estaban jugando fútbol, sino que dirigían sus tiros directamente a mis compañeros y a mí.

Cuando todos fuimos derrotados, uno de ellos comenzó a golpear a Endou repetitivamente. Casi no me quedaban fuerzas pero no podía permitir que eso continuara. Junté lo poco de fuerza que me quedaba y corrí hacia él, atajando uno de los tiros con mi cabeza. No me importó ser arrojado dentro del arco y tampoco le di importancia al fuerte dolor que sentí inmediatamente luego de haber caído al suelo. Quería proteger a Endou y a nuestro equipo, quería jugar contra equipos fuertes y divertirme, pero el juego al que Teikoku estaba jugando definitivamente no era fútbol.

La incorporación de Gouenji nos devolvió la confianza y las ganas de seguir adelante, y gracias a su magnífico gol, vencimos a Teikoku. Fue así como impedimos que cerraran el club de fútbol y ganamos un nuevo delantero. Aki hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para curar nuestras heridas, aunque era obvio que necesitaríamos un par de días para recuperarnos por completo. Después de celebrar nuestra primera victoria como equipo, corrí a casa, me moría de ganas de contarle la noticia a Kirino. Dejé mi mochila en la entrada y subí corriendo las escaleras mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de mamá llamándome. Me detuve antes de entrar al cuarto de Kirino. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver el estado en el que estaba, pero no podía esperar para para contarle sobre mi primer partido de fútbol, además, las heridas no sanarían tan pronto así que tarde o temprano me vería. Golpeé a su puerta antes de entrar. Estaba sentando en el suelo jugando con sus muñecos, sonrió al verme pero casi de inmediato su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado.

—Tengo algo que contarte. —Su rostro cambió nuevamente, demostrando curiosidad—. Hace unos días me uní al equipo de fútbol. Hoy tuvimos nuestro primer partido y… —Hice una breve pausa para recordar nuestra celebración. Sonreí— Ganamos. —Acompañó mis palabras con una sonrisa.

—Felicitaciones. —Acaricié su cabello—. ¿Pero estas bien? ¿Qué te pasó? —Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi rostro, la zona que tocó me dolió un poco y no pude evitar hacer una mueca— ¿Te caíste?

—Algo así, pero no te preocupes, se irán dentro de un par de días.

—Entonces siempre que juegues al fútbol ¿vas a volver lastimado? —pu pregunta me hizo pensar.

—Hmm no lo sé, este fue mi primer partido, pero si practicas un deporte, sea cual sea, siempre existirá la probabilidad de que te lastimes. —Kirino me miró pensativo—. Hablando de deportes, ¿hay alguno que te guste? Por ejemplo el fútbol, ¿te gustaría aprender a jugar? —negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero lastimarme como tú, prefiero ser un astronauta. —dejé escapar una risa.

—Es verdad, no me gustaría verte lastimado. —Acaricié nuevamente su cabello—. Aunque me gustaría enseñarte a jugar, es divertido.

Mucho más divertido de lo que imaginé. La sensación de haber ganado después de haber entrenado tanto y soportado los ataques del otro equipo había hecho de mi primer partido un momento muy especial que recordaría para siempre. Lo único que podía arruinar un poco la inmensa felicidad que sentía era que tendría que explicarle a mis padres porque había regresado a casa en tan mal estado, y lo peor, tenía que contarle a papá que había dejado el equipo de atletismo.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello~!

Disculpen la demora, este capítulo fue un poco difícil de escribir por que tenía que tener en cuenta várias cosas y había mucho que quería agregar, aún siento que me faltaron cosas, pasa que lo pensé tanto que al final hice una mezcla de todo lo que se me ocurrió y ¡BOOM! salió este cap xD A pesar de eso me gustó el resultado y espero que a ustedes también. Como siempre muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, espero que disfruten su lectura! ^^

Sorry for the wait, this chapter was a little difficult to write 'cause I had to consider a lot of things and I wanted to add many things to it, I still feel like I'm forgetting something, but I thought about it so much that in the end I just mixed everything and ¡BOOM! the chapter was done xD Still I liked the result and I hope you like it too. As always thank you so much for your kind words and views, I hope you enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/GO no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Continuamos entrenando todos los días para alcanzar nuestro objetivo: participar del campeonato de fútbol. Nuestros esfuerzos dieron frutos cuando vencimos a Teikoku en las finales del distrito, clasificando como el equipo que representaría el distrito de Kanto en el campeonato. Nos tomamos las primeras horas del entrenamiento de hoy para practicar una nueva técnica que aprendimos en nuestro partido contra el equipo legendario de Raimon: _Honoo no Kazamidori_ , mi primer técnica con Gouenji. Repetimos el tiro una y otra vez como nos lo ordenaba nuestro entrenador Hibiki, ante la atenta mirada de Kageno, quien nos ayudó a perfeccionarla y las palabras de aliento de Endou que se escuchaban por todo el campo a cada gol. Poco después interrumpimos el entrenamiento debido a la llegada de nuestro director, quien se tomó la molestia de hace un poco de tiempo en su apretada agenda para acercarse a felicitarnos por nuestro desempeño en el campeonato entre distritos y expresar sus altas expectativas sobre el equipo una vez que comience el campeonato oficial. Pensamos que su visita sería breve, pero al llegar a nuestro club descubrimos que en realidad había un segundo motivo por detrás.

La oferta de tener un lugar más grande y moderno en el cual reunirnos y guardar nuestros equipos sonó tentadora, pero nadie pudo evitar sentirse conmovido al ver los recuerdos del antiguo equipo de Raimon escrito en las paredes del club. La mezcla de esos recuerdos y los nuestros, que pese a que fueran pocos, no dejaban de ser valiosos, fueron los que nos hicieron darnos cuenta de que no necesitábamos un lugar más grande, ya que no sería tan significativo como lo era nuestro pequeño espacio frente al campo de fútbol. Luego de agradecer la oferta de nuestro director, nos despedimos y regresamos al entrenamiento. De camino, varios alumnos se asomaron por las ventanas de sus clases y pasillos para dedicarnos palabras de aliento.

—¡Kazemaru! —Me detuve al oír que alguien me llamó, en ese momento vi pasar al equipo de atletismo. Uno de sus miembros se alejó del grupo y se acercó a mí.

—Miyasaka, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento? ¿Te está yendo bien? —asintió alegremente.

—¿Tú también estas yendo a entrenar? —asentí—. ¿Cuándo piensas volver al equipo? —El tono alegre que usó al preguntármelo hizo con que me sorprendiera aún más—. Vamos, dijiste que solo los ayudarías por un tiempo.

—Ah sí, eso dije…

Vi pasar a Endou por detrás de él, se detuvo unos instantes antes de bajar al campo y llamó mi atención para que lo siguiera, pero tuve que disculparme y pedirle que comenzaran sin mí, ya que tenía algo que hacer antes. Sabía que mi encuentro con Miyasaka duraría un poco más que una charla de algunos minutos. Ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección al campo de atletismo. Al llegar, varios miembros del equipo se acercaron a saludarme y preguntarme como estaba, ya que desde que me había unido al equipo de fútbol no nos habíamos visto muy seguido. Tanto mis superiores como mis juniors me llenaron de halagos, no dejaban de decir que gracias a mí el equipo había sido capaz de clasificar para participar en el campeonato. Traté de explicarles que no se trataba únicamente de un logro mío, sino que algo que todos conquistamos, ya que hay muchos otros jugadores excelentes en el equipo a los cuales atribuirles nuestras victorias, pero aun así, para ellos, quien estaba al frente del equipo, dándole una ardua batalla a nuestros enemigos, era yo. Me sentí feliz al reunirme con ellos, extrañaba nuestras charlas y lo bien que la pasábamos juntos.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a nuestro equipo? —otra vez esa pregunta. Para mí suerte Miyasaka se interpuso y no tuve que responder. Luego de haber sido blanco de un par de bromas, propuso que compitiéramos en una carrera.

Dudé un poco, se suponía que debía regresar al entrenamiento, pero me moría de ganas de volver a correr con ellos.

—« _Solo una vez, no vamos a demorar mucho_ » _._

Nos colocamos en posición y esperamos hasta que uno de los miembros diera el disparo de partida. Al oírlo, un único pensamiento tomó cuenta de mí: llegar a la meta. Fijé la mirada hacia el frente, ignorando todo lo demás. Mientras corría pude revivir todas aquellas sensaciones que solo la pista de atletismo era capaz de proporcionarme, era como si estuviera corriendo en una competencia oficial nuevamente, en aquel momento el equipo dependía de mí para ganar y no pensaba fallarles. Me sentí un poco confundido al no oír gritos de victoria cuando pasé la meta, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que apenas estábamos compitiendo amistosamente y no estaba en una competencia oficial, como había imaginado. Me sentí un poco tonto por dejarme llevar de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo, amaba correr.

—Ese es nuestro Kazemaru, eres muy rápido. —Miyasaka se esforzaba por hablar mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

—Ustedes están fuera de forma. —Uno de nuestros compañeros se acercó a nosotros.

—¿Cómo pueden dejarse vencer por Kazemaru, quien dejó de entrenar para ir a jugar fútbol?

—Puedes decir eso… pero la verdad es que Kazemaru se ha vuelto aún más rápido que antes.

—Es cierto, también lo notamos. —Uno de mis superiores se dirigió a mí—. Has estado entrenando mediante el fútbol, ¿no?

—Los entrenamientos son bastante pesados, así que se podría decir que sí. —En verdad lo eran, si me había vuelto más rápido, era debido a la exigencia.

Miyasaka expresó su alivio al ver que mi forma al correr seguía intacta, cuando los demás le preguntaron la razón detrás de su comentario, dijo que tenía miedo que hubiera olvidado como correr al estar tanto tiempo lejos del equipo. A uno de nuestros compañeros le causó gracia y agregó que no sería un corredor de primera clase si mi forma fuera algo que se pudiera perder tan fácilmente. Mentiría si dijera que su comentario no me afecto, al contrario, lo hizo de tal manera que apenas pude escabullirme para no tener que responder la última pregunta de Miyasaka y regresar al entrenamiento del equipo. Me afectó tanto que todos los tiros de práctica que hicimos con Gouenji, a diferencia de los anteriores, se desviaron del arco.

Mamá tuvo que salir a comprar unos ingredientes que había olvidado, los cuales, según ella, eran esenciales para la cena de esta noche, así que para no dejar a Kirino solo, tomé mis libros y bajé a la sala para terminar la tarea, mientras él hacía lo mismo. O al menos eso intenté. No dejaba de recordar lo sucedido esa tarde: mi encuentro con Miyasaka, la visita al club, nuestra carrera, los comentarios de los chicos y mi desempeño desastroso cuando regresé al campo para continuar con el entrenamiento. No podía ahuyentar sus palabras de mi mente. Es cierto que en un principio me había unido al equipo de fútbol para ayudarlos en su primer partido, mi intención era hacerlo de forma temporaria, siempre lo fue. ¿O no? Lo cierto es que había perdido la noción del tiempo y ahora me encontraba prestes a participar del campeonato que Endou y los chicos tanto anhelaban conquistar.

—« _Pero a nadie le importará si regresas al equipo de atletismo, ¿no?_ » _—_ Huir había sido lo único que pude hacer.

 _—_ « _Claro que les importará_ ». —No podía dejarlos ahora, no podrían participar en el campeonato sin mi ayuda, ellos aún me necesitaban y debía quedarme—. « _¿O no? Ahora tenemos a Gouenji, además Someoka también ha mejorado bastante. Sus habilidades son más que suficientes para sacar al equipo adelante_ ».

Eso sería cierto si el fútbol fuera un deporte que dependiera de una única persona, pero no era así, cada uno de nosotros era importante, cada uno, incluso los reservas, aportaba su grano de arena.

Además, no solo éramos compañeros de equipo, éramos amigos y eso hacía con que cada logro y cada victoria se sintieran tan bien. No quería tener que dejarlos, pero por otro lado también extrañaba a mis amigos en el club de atletismo. Me había sentido realmente feliz al reunirme con ellos y recibir su apoyo para el campeonato, pero, ¿y si en verdad todo era una fachada? Miyasaka no estuvo de acuerdo en que me fuera, así que su actitud no me pareció extraña, pero ¿y si me estaba pidiendo que volviera por que el equipo me necesitaba? Estaba seguro que de ser así, Maya nunca me lo diría. ¿Y ahora, que debía hacer?

—Kazemaru. —Kirino me miraba preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? —Extrañé su pregunta.

—Sí, ¿por qué preguntas? —Señaló mi cuaderno antes de responder.

—Desde que llegaste estas mirando tu cuaderno, pero aún no has escrito nada. —Eché un vistazo y era cierto, mi hoja seguía en blanco.

—Ah sí, estoy un poco distraído. —Sonreí algo apenado. Pensé que mi respuesta sería suficiente para que continuara lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo único que hice fue llamar aún más su atención. Me miraba fijamente, esperando a que continuara—. Estaba pensando en el equipo.

—¿Por qué?

—No es importante. —Kirino infló los cachetes y me miró enojado.

—Si lo es, ¿por qué no me quieres contar? —Era difícil sentirse intimidado ante su carita, se veía tan gracioso, me hacía recordar a una ardilla enojada. No quería hacerlo enojar aún más así que hice un esfuerzo para contener la risa y en su lugar le sonreí.

—Hoy me encontré con un amigo del club de atletismo y me llevó a visitar al equipo. —Sus cachetes se desinflaron y se acomodó en su lugar. Me miraba atentamente con los ojos bien abiertos—. Tanto él como los demás miembros me preguntaron cuando regresaría al equipo.

—¿Regresar? ¿Por qué?

—Cuando dejé el equipo dije que lo haría por un tiempo, hasta que el equipo de fútbol consiguiera miembros suficientes

—¿Pero tú quieres volver al equipo? —Me quedé en silencio, aún no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta—. Pensé que te gustaba jugar al fútbol, ¿ya no te gusta más?

—Me sigue gustando.

—¿Entonces? —La inocencia en su mirada me hizo pensar que quizás el problema no era tan grave como pensaba—. Si te gusta tienes que seguir jugando.

—Lo sé, pero también me gusta correr. —Fijé la mirada en mi cuaderno—. Ese es el problema, me gustan ambos, no puedo elegir uno. —Apreté el lápiz con firmeza. Después de todo no era una decisión fácil.

—Hmmm... Difícil, difícil… —Alcé la mirada hacia él, se había cruzado de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba su cuaderno.

La escena me pareció cómica, nunca antes lo había visto tan concentrado. De pronto cogió un lápiz, cambió un par de hojas y comenzó a dibujar. Intrigado, me apoyé sobre la mesa y me incliné para ver mejor. Primero dibujó un muñeco con cabello largo, bajo el cual escribió mi nombre, a su lado dibujó otro muñeco y al terminarlo, giró hacia mí para preguntarme el nombre de mi amigo, como era un poco difícil, lo ayudé a escribirlo y le dije que llevaba el cabello un poco debajo de los hombros, detalle que agregó al dibujo. Luego dibujó un balón de fútbol a la izquierda, sobre nuestros muñecos, y a la derecha unas líneas que representaban la pista de atletismo.

—Whoa recreaste a la perfección mi historia, eres un gran artista. —Se sonrojó un poco, después cogió un lápiz de color y comenzó a trazar dos líneas, una uniendo mi muñeco a la pelota y la otra a la pista.

—A ti te gusta el fútbol y el atletismo. —Me miró y asentí, luego miró nuevamente el dibujo—. Y a tu amigo solo el atletismo —asentí mientras trazaba una línea desde el muñeco de Miyasaka hasta la pista. Luego de trazarla se tomó unos segundos para pensar antes de volver a mirarme. Me sorprendió un poco que llegara a una conclusión tan rápido—. ¿Por qué no lo invitas a jugar contigo?

—¿Eh? ¿Invitarlo a jugar fútbol? —asintió.

—A veces en el jardín alguien quiere a jugar a las escondidas, pero hay chicos que prefieren jugar a la rayuela —asentí para demostrarle que estaba siguiéndolo atentamente—. Cuando eso pasa, hacemos que cada uno juegue un turno y después elija a que quiere jugar. ¿Tú amigo ya jugó al futbol? —No recordaba que lo hubiera hecho, así que negué con la cabeza. Kirino sonrió y trazó una última línea en el dibujo antes de girar el cuaderno hacia mí—. Entonces invítalo a jugar. —Sonreí ante la simplicidad de su respuesta. Kirino había logrado responder, en cuestión de minutos, algo que llevaba casi medio día intentando solucionar.

—¿Entonces no te parece que debo ser yo quien elija a qué jugar? —negó.

—A ti te gustan ambos juegos, pero él solo conoce uno y es él quien quiere que dejes de jugar al fútbol. —Miró su dibujo por un instante y luego a mí—. No es justo que un amigo le diga a otro que deje de jugar a algo que le gusta solo porque a él no le gusta o porque nunca lo jugó. —Él tenía razón. Sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—¿Es así como solucionas los problemas en el jardín? —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Eres un gran mediador. —La palabra que usé lo confundió un poco pero la olvidó en seguida, enfocándose nuevamente en el problema que acababa de solucionar.

—¿Entonces lo vas a invitar a jugar juntos?

—No creo que quiera jugar, pero talvez acepte ir a ver el primer partido del campeonato. —Era más probable, ambos estábamos ocupados con las clases y nuestros equipos, así que esperar a que tuviéramos un poco de tiempo libre para jugar solo retardaría las cosas y esto era algo que debía solucionar lo antes posible.

—Gracias Kirino, no sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda. —Sonrió tan ampliamente que sus ojos se cerraron—. ¿Ya terminaste la tarea? Si mamá llega y ve que aún no lo has hecho va a enfadarse. —Intenté intimidarlo pero lo único que recibí fue una mirada despreocupada.

—La terminé poco después que llegaste, el que va a tener problemas eres tú. —Me sentí un poco avergonzado.

—Tienes razón, pero estos ejercicios son taaaan difíciles… —Hice una mueca de tristeza— No creo que los termine a tiempo. —Miró preocupado mi cuaderno, el reloj de pared de la cocina y después a mí.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Lo miré con mi mejor cara de cachorrito.

—¿Lo harías?

Ni bien terminé de preguntárselo, asintió y tomó lugar junto a mí para poder ver mejor mi cuaderno y empezamos a leer juntos los ejercicios. Kirino, por más que no lograra entender algunas cosas, se esforzaba por ayudarme. Por momentos le pedía que me alcanzara algún libro o que lo abriera en alguna página específica, la rapidez con la cual lo hacía, intentando no desperdiciar cada segundo —los cuales controlaba a cada tanto en el reloj— me pareció adorable. Mamá no entendió por qué chocamos los cinco cuando entró a la sala, pero se percató de que se trataba de algo entre nosotros y simplemente nos dijo que guardáramos nuestros materiales y la ayudáramos a terminar de cocinar.

Al día siguiente salí de casa temprano, quería pasar por el campo de fútbol que estaba a la orilla del río antes de ir a clase. Aún estaba un poco preocupado por lo que había sucedido el día anterior así que practiqué unos dribles y tiros para calmarme. Miyasaka llegó poco después y se acercó a mí para que charláramos, así que nos sentamos frente al río.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿No llegarás tarde a la práctica matinal?

—Está bien, me quedaré solo un poco.

Comencé a contarle como me sentía al respecto de nuestra charla, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, me interrumpió, pidiéndome nuevamente que regresara al equipo. Los argumentos que usó eran los mismos en los cuales había pensado: el equipo ya tenía miembros suficientes, ya había hecho mi parte. Insistió en que regresara, pero aun así me negué. No podía regresar, no quería dejar el equipo.

Traté de explicarle mis razones para quedarme, el deseo de jugar contra jugadores más fuertes y volverme más fuerte en el proceso y aunque me dijera que podía hacer lo mismo en atletismo, era diferente, le expliqué que aún había muchos jugadores fuertes que debía conocer. Después de habérselo dicho, él volteó hacia un lado, sabía que mis palabras lo habían herido, aunque no fuera esa mi intención, no pude evitar sentirme mal.

—Hablas como si ya no te importara el atletismo, nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso. —Estaba decepcionado, pero una vez más juntó fuerzas para mirarme e implorarme nuevamente que volviera—. ¡Por favor regresa, corramos juntos de nuevo! —Recordé las palabras de Kirino.

—Miyasaka, el campeonato nacional comienza mañana, ¿podrías ir a ver el partido? Quiero que me veas jugar. —Si las palabras no bastaban, talvez verme jugar lo ayudaría a entender cuán importante es para mí el equipo. No pareció gustarle la idea, pero al ser un pedido mío, aceptó.

Como ya se había quedado tiempo suficiente, se despidió haciendo una reverencia y se alejó. Poco después escuché como alguien más se acercaba. Endou colocó su balón a mi lado y se sentó sobre él. No me molestó que escuchara mi charla con Miyasaka pero me aseguré de corregirlo cuando se echó la culpa por lo que había pasado. Él no era el culpado, sino yo. Hablamos un poco sobre lo sucedido, como él siempre me había considerado un miembro permanente del equipo, olvidando por completo el hecho de que me había unido temporariamente. Recordé la fiesta de bienvenida que me hicieron y lo feliz que estaba de tenerme en el equipo. Tal vez fue su alegría y los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos los que me hicieron olvidar que sería algo temporal.

—¿Vas a volver?

—No lo sé, tanto ustedes como ellos son importantes para mí, siento que si escojo a uno estaría traicionando a los demás.

—Creo que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, será la mejor. Continúa pensando en ello hasta que estés satisfecho.

Alcé la mirada hacia él cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro, apenas pude ver su sonrisa ya que unos segundos después perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado a mi lado, mientras que su pelota rodó hacia el río.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello~!

Antes que nada, perdonen el tamaño de este capítulo, no me di cuenta que me había quedado tan largo pero tampoco tengo como dividirlo en dos partes (hasta pq prometi no volver a hacer eso xD). Es bastante tarde y me caigo de sueño así que no tengo mucho que decirles, perdón nuevamente por escribir tanto ;_; Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, no dejo de sorprenderme al ver cuanto aman esta historia y eso me hace muy feliz ❤️ Disfruten su lectura! ^^

First of all, I'm sorry for making this chapter one of the longest so far, I didn't realize I wrote so much till I finished it and I really can't split it into two parts (and I said I wouldn't do that ever again xD). It's really late and I'm sleepy so I don't have much to say this time, again, I'm really sorry for writing a single chapter with almost 5.000 words ;_; Thank you so much for your reviews&views, I'm still amazed at how much you love this story and that makes me really happy ❤️ Enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Kirino POV**

Mamá casi había terminado de poner la mesa para el desayuno cuando me pidió que subiera a llamar a papá y Kazemaru. Bajé de mi silla y corrí hacia las escaleras, antes de empezar a subir, recordé que había dejado unos juguetes sobre la alfombra de la sala, decidí que ya que iba a subir, lo mejor sería que los recogiera y los guardara en mi cuarto, así que di la vuelta y regresé a la sala para recogerlos.

—Pero que niño tan ordenado —oí decir a mamá desde la cocina mientras intentaba sujetar varios muñecos con una sola mano, aunque de vez en cuando uno se me caía al suelo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? — La vi acercarse mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal, preparándose para darme una mano.

—¡No! – respondí alzando ambas manos frente a mí, indicándole que se detuviera y, consecuentemente, dejando caer los juguetes que había recogido. Su sorpresa no duró mucho y comenzó a reír al mismo instante en el que me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Me había costado mucho recoger todos mis muñecos sin que se cayeran al suelo y ahora, gracias a mi falta de atención tendría que hacerlo de nuevo. Irritado, inflé los cachetes y me agache para comenzar a recogerlos una vez más. Mamá fue dejando de reír poco a poco. Cuando terminé de juntarlos todos, me enderecé con cuidado para no dejarlos caer. Mamá se arrodilló frente a mí y me sonrió.

—¿Fue difícil? —asentí, aunque lo que más me molestaba era no haberme dado cuenta antes de soltarlos inconscientemente—. Pero lo superaste, eso es lo que importa, ¿cierto?

Quería retribuirle la sonrisa pero no podía evitar sentirme irritado conmigo mismo. Colocó ambas manos sobre mis cachetes y los apretó suavemente, haciéndome expulsar el aire como si fuera un globo.

—Entonces no hay por qué poner esa carita enojada. Ahora sube, guarda tus juguetes en el cuarto y avísale a papá e Ichi que el desayuno casi está listo. —Esta vez logré retribuirle la sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Subí los escalones con cuidado mientras sujetaba con fuerza mis muñecos, poco antes de llegar al final de las escaleras, escuché pasos acercándose y cuando levanté la mirada vi a papá, quien comenzaba a bajar mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

—Oh buenos días Ran. —Me detuve a esperarlo. Bajó unos escalones más para igualar mi altura y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla—. Te levantaste temprano hoy. —Dirigió la mirada hacia mis juguetes—. ¿Lo hiciste para tener más tiempo para jugar? —negué con la cabeza.

—Tenía miedo de quedarme dormido y llegar tarde. —Sonrió y luego despeinó mi cabello. El repentino toque de su mano pesada hizo con que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y casi dejé caer mis juguetes, pero por suerte mis brazos los sujetaron con la firmeza necesaria para impedirlo.

—Muy bien, me apena no poder ir con ustedes, asegúrate de alentar a Ichirouta por mí, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí—. Creo que está en su cuarto, no demoren en bajar.

Volteó y continuó bajando. Subí los escalones que me faltaban y caminé hacia mi cuarto, al entrar me detuve frente al mueble donde guardaba mis libros y algunas figuras de acción. El espacio que le pertenecía a estas últimas estaba vacío, ya que su gran mayoría estaban conmigo. Comencé a colocarlas en su lugar una al lado de la otra, cuando terminé dejé mi habitación y caminé hacia las escaleras, deteniéndome frente a una puerta semi abierta. Pese a que viera su figura de espaldas por entre el espacio abierto de la puerta, toqué un par de veces y esperé a que me invitara a entrar, lo cual no tardó mucho. Entré sin decir nada y me dirigí hacia su cama mientras observaba como intentaba, a duras penas, recoger su cabello para atar su coleta. Le estaba costando más de lo habitual. Me senté sobre el colchón a esperar a que dirigiera su atención a mí. Tres intentos después finalmente se dio la vuelta.

—Buenos días Kirino. —Sonrió mientras se acercaba para sentarse a mi lado.

—Vine a buscarte, el desayuno casi está listo.

—¿Ah sí? Lo lamento pero creo que no voy a poder desayunar con ustedes. —Pasó su liga un par de veces alrededor de su cabello, se aseguró de que estuviera suficientemente firme y luego dejó caer sus manos frente a sí—. Tengo que salir más temprano para reunirme con el equipo - Sonrió.

—¿Aún estas preocupado por tu amigo? —mi pregunta lo sorprendió pero casi al instante pareció recordar nuestra charla del día anterior y asintió—. ¿Tienes miedo de que no vaya a ver el partido?

—En parte sí, no estaba de acuerdo cuando se lo propuse, pero aun así me prometió que lo haría, pero eso no quiere decir que no cambie de opinión a último momento. —Miró hacia abajo y entrelazó sus manos—. No es solo eso lo que me preocupa. —Se tomó un momento antes de continuar—. Por más que lo piense, aún no logro decidir qué es lo que quiero hacer.

Apretó sus manos con un poco más de fuerza. Pensé colocar mis manos sobre las suyas para calmarlo —ya había visto a mamá hacer eso con papá y siempre lo ayudaba— pero antes de poder hacerlo, alcé la mirada y vi su rostro.

Su sonrisa se había desvanecido, en cambio mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada me hizo sentir triste aunque no tuviera motivos para estarlo. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan afligido y no me estaba gustando en lo más mínimo, así que hice lo único que estaba a mi alcance para ayudarlo, esperando que fuera suficiente. Me arrodillé sobre la cama y me acerqué más a él, me incliné hacia delante lo suficiente para interponerme entre sus manos y su mirada, la cual no demoró en fijarse en mis ojos cuando estos se interpusieron frente a ella. Dio un pequeño salto al notarme, justo lo que quería. Le sonreí antes de enderezarme y tomar su rostro entre mis manos, guiándolo hacia arriba hasta que sus ojos encontraron los míos.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —le reproché—. No tienes que _pensar_ , tienes que _sentir_. —Me miraba atentamente—. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que hablamos ayer? —Pestañeó un par de veces, no estaba seguro de si realmente lo había olvidado o si mi comportamiento lo había sorprendido al punto de dejarlo sin palabras. Suspiré decepcionado

—¿Tengo que repetírtelo? Tienes que hacer lo que te gusta, desde que te uniste al club de fútbol siempre vuelves a casa sonriendo y lleno de historias para contarme. El día que tuviste tú primer partido regresaste lleno de golpes y heridas, pero eso no te impidió sonreír. —Pestañeó de nuevo y entreabrió los labios pero no dijo nada. Aparté la mirada cuando comencé a sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse debido a lo que estaba por decirle.

—Puedo… puedo sentir lo feliz que te hace jugar al fútbol cuando me hablas de ello… Y estoy seguro… —Estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirarlo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo así que junté un poquito de valor y levanté la mirada— Estoy seguro de que si él te ve jugar, también lo va a sentir.

No dijo una sola palabra, tampoco apartó la mirada, ni siquiera se movió. Comenzaba a sentirme nervioso, talvez había sido una mala idea habérselo dicho. Estaba a punto de apartar mis manos cuando vi como sus brazos se movía hacia mí y rodeaba mi cuerpo, atrayéndolo hacia el suyo. Poco después sentí como una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello.

—Tienes razón, siempre tuviste la razón. —Rio—. No sé por qué intenté encontrar una respuesta lógica si lo único que debía hacer era sentir… —Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que tomó distancia lo suficiente para poder mirarme— Él lo entenderá una vez que me vea —asentí. Él sonrió—. Gracias Kirino. —Verlo feliz me hizo sentir de la misma manera, así que le retribuí la sonrisa con una más grande.

Recogió su mochila de sobre su silla y bajamos a la sala. Luego de saludar a papá y mamá, Kazemaru les explicó que no se quedaría a desayunar ya que uno de sus compañeros pasaría a buscarlo para reunirse con el resto del equipo. A mamá no le agradó la idea e insistió en empacarle el desayuno. Mientras Kazemaru intentaba convencerla de que el equipo iría a desayunar una vez que estuvieran todos juntos, la campana sonó y corrí a abrir la puerta.

Un joven de cabello castaño me saludó con una gran sonrisa y, antes de preguntarme por su compañero, hizo con que buscara en lo más profundo de mi memoria algo que pudiera ayudarme a recordar quien era. Estaba seguro que lo había visto antes, su sonrisa y la cinta naranja que llevaba alrededor de la cabeza me eran familiares, simplemente no lo suficiente como para hacerme recordar su nombre. Me miró un poco triste al notar que no lograba recordarlo, pero se recompuso y me sonrió de oreja a oreja, recordándome su nombre: Endou Mamoru. Pestañeé un par de veces y lo señalé con el dedo.

—¡El capitán del equipo de Kazemaru!

—¡Exacto! —No me pareció posible, pero su sonrisa se extendió aún más. Se arrodilló para estar a mi altura—. Vine a buscarlo, tenemos un partido muy importante hoy.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Escuché su voz a mis espaldas. Endou alzó la mirada y sonrió.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó mientras se enderezaba. Kazemaru se sentó en el peldaño para terminar de atar sus cordones.

—Un poco, es nuestro primer partido en el campeonato oficial, dudo que alguien no se sienta nervioso. —Alzó la mirada hacia el castaño—. Bueno, todos menos tú.

Endou rio. Me sorprendería si dijera que lo estaba, ya que nada en él me hacía pensar que así fuera. Kazemaru giró en mi dirección y sonrió.

—¿Cuento contigo para animarme en el partido? —Me acerqué para darle un abrazo, el cual retribuyó. Me miró una vez más cuando nos separamos—. Me aseguraré de buscarte en la tribuna —asentí sonriéndole. Finalmente se levantó, recogió su mochila y, luego de que Endou se despidiera de mí, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al portón.

Cerré la puerta y regresé al comedor, papá y mamá estaban sentados a la mesa esperándome. Desayunamos tranquilamente como todos los días, luego papá tomó su maleta, se despidió de nosotros y se fue a trabajar. Mamá comenzó a juntar los platos para limpiarlos mientras que yo dejé mi lugar para ir a sentarme en el sofá y mirar un poco de televisión. Uno de mis programas favoritos estaba llegando a su fin cuando escuché como cerraba la puerta de uno de los armarios, tomé el control remoto y apagué la televisión, bajé del sofá y caminé hacia la cocina. Mamá estaba de espaldas hacia mí, desatando la moña que unía ambos extremos del delantal contra su cuerpo. Lo dobló con cuidado y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

—¿Ya estás listo Ran? —asentí—. Subiré a buscar mi cartera, espérame en el auto.

Acompañé a mamá hasta las escaleras antes de dirigirme a la puerta, calcé mis zapatos y salí al jardín, caminé hacia el garaje, cuya puerta estaba abierta, y me acerqué al auto color blanco que estaba estacionado a la derecha. Abrí la puerta del asiento detrás del acompañante y subí, colocándome el cinturón de seguridad. Unos minutos después mamá entró al garaje por la puerta interior, trayendo consigo una cartera grande que se asemejaba a las que usaba cuando íbamos a la playa. Colocó la cartera sobre el asiento del acompañante y luego abrió mi puerta para asegurarse de que me había colocado bien el cinto. Después de cerrar la puerta, dio la vuelta y tomó su lugar en el asiento del conductor, se colocó el cinto, dio vuelta a la llave encendiendo el motor y en cuestión de segundos el auto estaba saliendo en marcha atrás. Antes de alejarnos, me alcanzó el pequeño control remoto para que pudiera apretar el botón para cerrar la puerta del garaje. Luego de eso, emprendimos nuestro camino.

Estaba emocionado por llegar al estadio, pero antes teníamos que hacer una pequeña parada. En el camino mamá encendió la radio y a cada tanto, cuando comenzaba una canción conocida, acompañaba a todo pulmón la letra, invitándome a que también lo hiciera. Cantamos durante todo el camino, incluso cuando no conocíamos la letra, simplemente inventábamos una y cantábamos por encima de la canción. Solamente dejé de cantar cuando comencé a reconocer las casas frente a las cuales estábamos pasando, estábamos cada vez más cerca de nuestro primer destino. Mamá detuvo el auto frente a un gran portón, el cual se abrió poco después de nuestra llegada, abriéndonos paso a la gigantesca mansión. Al entrar, mamá rodeó la fuente y detuvo el auto frente a las escaleras, apagó el motor y se bajó. Miré por la ventana y reconocí dos figuras que se acercaban, siendo una de ellas considerablemente pequeña en relación a la otra. Cuando llegaron frente a las escaleras, Takuto soltó la mano de su madre y corrió hacia la mía para darle un abrazo. Mamá lo alzó en el aire y acarició su cabello, aparté la mirada de ellos al ver como su mamá se acercaba al auto. Abrió la puerta y se inclinó hacia adentro para darme un beso.

—¿Estas segura de que no puedes venir? —Mamá se acercó a la puerta con Takuto en brazos.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo cancelar mi reunión. —Se había arrodillado junto a la puerta para poder verme mejor. Luego de disculparse con mamá, volteó a verme y acarició mi mejilla—. Pero estoy segura de que no hay mejor compañía que la de estos dos pequeños. —Sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón. —Mamá tocó levemente la punta de la nariz de Takuto con su dedo, haciéndolo reír.

Como nos quedaba poco tiempo, ya que casi era hora de que comenzara el partido, su charla fue breve. Takuto y su mamá se despidieron y mientras que la mía daba la vuelta para sentarlo en su lugar, la mamá de Takuto me dio un abrazo de despedida. El motor se encendió y el auto se puso en movimiento, esta vez en dirección al estadio.

Luego de varias vueltas en el estacionamiento finalmente logramos encontrar un lugar donde estacionar. Nos desabrochamos los cinturones y bajamos del auto mientras mamá cerraba las ventanas y recogía su cartera. Mientras caminábamos en dirección a una de las entradas, noté que aún en el estacionamiento había una gran cantidad de personas esperando por entrar. Caminé con cuidado, observando hacia ambos lados, asegurándome de que Takuto estuviera a mi lado en todo momento. A cada paso que dábamos acercándonos a la fila podía ver con más claridad la cantidad de personas que esperaban una tras la otra, eran tantas que no sería difícil perderse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé a Takuto de la mano y con la otra sujeté fuerte el pantalón de mamá, quien al darse cuenta me extendió su mano para que la sujetara.

Mientras caminábamos por la tribuna buscando nuestros lugares, no dejaba de mirar a mí alrededor, el estadio estaba repleto y aunque el partido aún no hubiera empezado, se podían oír gritos de aliento por parte de los hinchas. A diferencia de mí, Takuto no se sentía tan a gusto al estar rodeado de tanta gente, ni bien terminamos de subir las escaleras, se pegó a mí sujetándose de mi brazo y apretando un poco más mi mano. No tardamos mucho en encontrar nuestros lugares, estábamos en primera fila, desde la cual veíamos ambos lados del campo de fútbol.

—Ran, Takuto. —Ambos volteamos a ver a mamá, la cual estaba sentada a mi izquierda. —Traje agua y jugo por si sienten sed. —Buscó entre su cartera, sacó dos botellitas pequeñas y nos las alcanzó—. También traje frutas por si sienten hambre, así que no duden en pedirme —ambos asentimos, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio.

Cantar me había dado un poco de sed, así que fui el primero en abrir mi botella y beber un poco de agua. Unos minutos después uno de los equipos entró al campo, pese a que no lo hubiera visto, reconocí el uniforme de su equipo. Él entró un poco después, acompañado por Endou. La ausencia del otro equipo me dejó un poco confuso y al intercambiar miradas con Takuto comprendí que no era el único que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Volteé para preguntarle a mamá, quien dejó de escribir en su celular y nos explicó que se trataba de un calentamiento antes del partido, algo que solían hacer, solo no supo explicarnos por qué el equipo adversario no había salido al campo a calentar.

—¿Contra cual escuela van a jugar? —Takuto bebió unos sorbos mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

—Sengoku Igajima. —Colocó su botella sobre su regazo e hizo una mueca pensativa.

—No la conozco, ¿crees que sean buenos?

—Kazemaru dijo que solo los mejores lograron clasificar, así que supongo que deben jugar bien. —Miré en dirección al campo, él y sus compañeros habían comenzado su calentamiento—. Pero Raimon también lo hizo así que deben ser igual de fuertes, o talvez mucho más. —Miré a Takuto—. Estoy seguro que van a ganar —asintió sonriendo.

Ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas al campo para acompañar el calentamiento, el equipo estaba practicando pases hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un chico que pareció haber salido de la nada, robándole la pelota a un chico de cabello blanco. Miré a Takuto de inmediato y este hizo lo mismo, ninguno de los dos había logrado ver de dónde había salido, pero estábamos seguros de que no estaba en el campo. Los demás miembros del equipo también se sorprendieron ante su llegada y, a juzgar por sus movimientos, no estaban muy a gusto con su presencia. Noté que Kazemaru miró brevemente hacia la tribuna, pero en una dirección diferente a la que estábamos, antes de acercarse al chico de uniforme violeta. Hablaron por un momento, poco después los demás miembros del equipo dejaron sus posiciones y se colocaron detrás de ambos, los cuales tenían una pelota cada uno y miraban fijamente un cono naranja que había sido colocado frente al arco adversario.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Creo que van a competir.

Takuto tenía razón, de un momento a otro ambos comenzaron a correr, guiando la pelota en dirección a su objetivo. Kazemaru era rápido pero su adversario no se quedaba atrás, igualó su velocidad en cuestión de segundos y para cuando me di cuenta, ambos habían rodeado su objetivo y regresaban al punto de partida. Mientras corrían, el chico que llevaba la camiseta con el número once dejó su balón y robó el de Kazemaru, el cual fue tomado por sorpresa pero no tardó en recomponerse y retomar su trayectoria con el otro balón. Poco antes de llegar a la meta, ambos fueron interceptados por dos chicos, su aparición nos sorprendió una vez más, ya que al igual que su compañero, ellos no estaba en el campo, o al menos no los habíamos visto. Intercambiaron palabras entre sí poco antes de desaparecer. Giré hacia Takuto, tenía la mirada fija en el campo, lo tomé de la mano y comencé a sacudirla de arriba abajo, llamando su atención.

—¡Takuto ¿viste eso?! ¡Ellos desaparecieron!

—¡¿Pero cómo lo hicieron?!

—¡No lo sé, pero fue genial!

Nos pasamos los últimos minutos previos al inicio del partido intentando descubrir cómo habían hecho para desaparecer de aquella manera y llegamos a una simple respuesta: deben ser ninjas. Una voz atrajo la atención de todos los que estábamos en el estadio, el partido estaba por comenzar. Este era el primer partido al cual asistíamos con Takuto así que no sabíamos que esperar, pensamos que sería igual a los pequeños partidos que veíamos en el jardín cuando alguno de los niños mayores llevaba su balón y reunía a sus compañeros para jugar, pero lo que vimos fue algo totalmente diferente. Las jugadas no se parecían en nada a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, eran algo extrañas pero al mismo tiempo asombrosas. Intercambiábamos miradas rápidas ya que no queríamos perder ni un detalle, y en esos breves momentos en los que apartábamos la mirada del campo, era como si nos preguntáramos por telepatía si lo que estábamos viendo era real.

El primer susto que me llevé fue cuando uno de los jugadores del otro equipo creó varias copias de sí mismo, en cambio Takuto lo hizo cuando uno de los jugadores de Raimon reveló un gran dragón antes de patear el balón, percibí que eso lo había asustado por que en cuanto vi a la criatura sentí como dos manos se aferraban a mi brazo, pero no lo culpo, también me impresionó ver como otro de los jugadores fue rodeado por llamas antes de recibir el balón e intentar marcar un gol, el cual fue detenido por una especie de huracán creado por el golero. El llamado primer tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensamos, o quizá lo sentimos así porque no lográbamos salir de nuestro asombro ante las técnicas que veíamos, a cada ataque del equipo adversario afirmábamos más la idea de que en realidad eran ninjas. Cuando sonó el silbato indicando el final de la primera mitad, ambos equipos se retiraron del campo para tomarse unos minutos de descanso.

Seguí a Kazemaru con la mirada, se veía triste al igual que sus compañeros, el equipo adversario había frustrado todos sus intentos de acercarse al arco y había logrado contrarrestar todos sus ataques, ganando una ventaja de un punto. Pero sabía que eso no era lo único que le molestaba. Este partido era su oportunidad para demostrarle a esa persona cuán importante era para él formar parte del equipo, pero hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de llevar a cabo siquiera un ataque. Recordé lo triste que se veía esta mañana y comencé a sentirme nervioso, no podía ir a alentarlo y aunque gritara, estaba seguro de que mi voz sería opacada por los gritos de los demás espectadores. No había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

—« _No quiero verlo triste de nuevo_ ».

Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos y apreté los puños como si eso me ayudara a retenerlas. De pronto sentí una mano que acarició suavemente mi cabeza, al alzar la mirada, vi a mamá sonriéndome.

—¿Estas preocupado por Ichirouta? —asentí tímidamente, haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar—. No te preocupes, aún hay tiempo, además… —Secó un par de lágrimas que dejé escapar— Es tu hermano, talvez no sea capaz de oír tu voz… —Colocó su mano sobre mi pecho— Pero si crees en él desde el fondo de tu corazón, él lo sentirá.

Sus palabras y su sonrisa me reconfortaron. Limpié algunas lágrimas que me restaban y le sonreí. Cerré mis ojos y visualicé su rostro en mi mente.

—« _Creo en ti, Kazemaru, puedes lograrlo_ ».

Ambos equipos regresaron al campo para retomar sus posiciones. Lo busqué una vez más y para mi sorpresa, él también estaba buscando algo, pero en la tribuna. Me puse de pie sobre el asiento y moví los brazos, no tardó en encontrarme y saludarme. Ya no se veía triste, al contrario, sonreía como nunca y eso me alegró. El silbato sonó nuevamente, dando inicio al segundo tiempo. Esta vez, pese a que los ataques del otro equipo fueran igual de feroces que en el primer tiempo, Raimon se defendió de igual manera. Tuvieron muchas más oportunidades para atacar y defender, era como si el equipo hubiera regresado con más fuerza al campo, principalmente Kazemaru, quien se destacó más que los demás.

El equipo contrario comenzaba a acercarse al arco pero Kazemaru se interpuso para interceptar su trayectoria, aunque no fue suficiente para detener al chico con el cual había competido antes de comenzar el partido, quien lo esquivó y siguió su camino al gol. Pensé que uno de sus compañeros sería capaz de detenerlo ya que se trataba de un jugador bastante alto, pero no fue así, su adversario lo esquivó sin problemas y apenas lo hizo, pateó el balón en dirección al gol. Endou intentó detener el balón pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y lo dejó escapar, pero antes de que este entrara al arco, Kazemaru se interpuso y lo detuvo. Salté de mi lugar y me acerqué para verlo mejor.

Empezó a correr ni bien recuperó el balón y aunque uno de los jugadores intentó atraparlo con una especie de tela de araña, extendiéndola en el campo, Kazemaru fue más rápido y no se dejó capturar. Llamó a uno de sus compañeros —el mismo que se había rodeado de fuego— y tomaron distancia el uno del otro hasta que se acercaron para patear el balón hacia arriba, luego saltaron y lo patearon al mismo tiempo, transformándolo en una bola de fuego, la cual desplegó sus alas y voló en dirección al gol como si fuera el ave fénix.

Su fuerza fue tan imponente que el golero no logró detenerla y fue lanzado dentro del arco, el cual casi fue destruido por aquella ave de fuego. No pude quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que desapareció, de todas las técnicas que había visto, esa era la más impresionante, y quien la había llevado a cabo era nada más y nada menos que Kazemaru. Solo desvié la mirada del gol cuando Takuto comenzó a sacudirme.

—¡Era un ave, un ave de fuego! ¡El balón se convirtió en un ave de fuego! ¡¿Sabías que Kazemaru podía hacer eso?!

También me había tomado por sorpresa y ahora no dejaba de preguntarme que otras sorpresas tendría guardadas. Faltaba poco para que terminara el partido. Kazemaru llevaba el balón en dirección al arco del otro equipo mientras era marcado por uno de sus jugadores, el cual intentó quitárselo, pero Kazemaru logró verse libre de su marcación y logró pasarle la pelota a uno de sus compañeros, el cual utilizó una de sus técnicas para marcar el segundo gol de Raimon justo antes de que sonara el silbato final.

—¡Ganaron! —Abracé a Takuto y comenzamos a saltar en el lugar.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el partido había terminado y el estadio estaba casi vacío. Mamá insistió en que sería mejor esperar a que el equipo terminara de cambiarse y esperar a que nos cruzáramos en el corredor para poder felicitar a Kazemaru por su victoria, pero estaban demorando demasiado y comenzaba a impacientarme. A diferencia de mí, Takuto esperaba calmamente sentando a mi lado mientras bebía su jugo y jugaba moviendo sus piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero me era imposible. El celular de mamá sonó. Apenas nos dio la espalda, aproveché el momento de distracción para bajar del banco y subir corriendo las escaleras.

No sabía con exactitud dónde iba, pero por suerte había carteles en los corredores, así que traté de guiarme por ellos, aunque tardé un poco en entender algunos. Mientras subía una de las escaleras, me crucé con un chico de cabellos rubios, el cual estaba usando el mismo uniforme escolar de Kazemaru. Cuando terminé de subir los últimos escalones me tomé un tiempo para tomar un poco de aire y luego miré a mi alrededor, no vi a nadie a mi izquierda pero cuando me volteé hacia la derecha, vi su figura a unos metros.

—¡Kazemaru! —Mi voz resonó en el corredor, haciéndolo darse la vuelta. Empecé a correr. Él se arrodilló y extendió sus brazos, esperándome con una sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera abrazarlo, me atrapó entre sus brazos y me dio una vuelta en el aire antes de abrazarme.

—¿Qué te pareció el partido?

—¡Fue asombroso! ¡Felicitaciones! —Sonrió, pude ver un par de pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Tu amigo vino a verte? ¿Hablaste con él? —asintió.

—Vino… y lo entendió.

—¿Vas a seguir jugando al fútbol?

—Depende, después de haberme visto jugar, ¿crees que debo seguir haciéndolo? —asentí varias veces, haciéndolo reír—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Nos miramos por un momento hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo—. ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Y Shindou? ¿No vinieron juntos?

Había olvidado mi pequeño escape. Frunció el ceño. Intenté pensar en algo que no me hiciera ver como lo que era: un niño que se había escabullido de su madre, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

—Mamá dijo que teníamos que esperar a que ustedes salieran de los vestuarios para verte, pero estaban tardando mucho, así que… —Desvié la mirada unos instantes antes de volverlo a mirar, esta vez avergonzado— Me escapé cuando no estaba mirando y vine a buscarte. —Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero en su lugar dejó escapar un suspiro. Pensé que me reprocharía, pero simplemente me sonrió.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer eso, pero sé que esta será la última vez —asentí—. Muy bien, ahora quiero me que guíes hacia ellos, mamá debe estar preocupada y es probable que Shindou se haya puesto a llorar—. Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

—¿Volverás a casa con nosotros?

—Me gustaría pero el equipo quiere salir a celebrar nuestra primera victoria, aunque no creo que tardemos mucho. —Empezó a bajar los escalones.

—No comas mucho. —Me miró intrigado—. Takuto va a quedarse a dormir en casa y vamos a ayudar a mamá a cocinar para celebrar que ganaste tu primer partido oficial.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces tendré cuidado de no llenarme demasiado. —Verlo tan feliz me hizo sonreír, gesto que retribuyó con una dulce sonrisa, aferrándome un poco más a él mientras bajaba cuidadosamente las escaleras.


	9. Chapter 8

Hello~!

Este capítulo demoró en llegar por que estoy enfocandome en terminar "Confusing Love" ya que está practicamente llegando al final, así que ni bien lo termine, comenzaré a actualizar mas seguido B.A.B (espero hahaha). Se suponía que este capítulo sería corto, pero como todos saben, no siempre todo sale como lo planeamos, pero como demoré mucho en actualizar, creo que les va a gustar tener un capítulo largo para leer. Como siempre muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, espero que sigan amando este fic tanto como yo lo hago ❤️, disfruten su lectura! ^^

I'm focusing on finishing "Confusing Love" since it's coming to an end, that's why it took me so long to update, but once I finish it, I'll try to update B.A.B more frequently (I hope so hahah). This chapter was supposed to be short but as we know, even if we plan something there's no guarantee that is going to come out as planned, but since I made you wait I think you'll like to have a longer chapter to read. As always thank you so much for your reviews&views, I hope you keep liking this fic as much as I do ❤️, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Kazemaru POV**

Desde pequeño siempre me había gustado correr, sentir el viento acariciando mi rostro y despeinando mi cabello, pero lo que más me gustaba e intrigaba era saber hasta dónde mis piernas serían capaces de llevarme. Es por eso que pese a que corriera sin parar, intentando llevar el balón hacia el arco contrario, sin obtener resultados, no me sentía frustrado o impaciente, al contrario, lo estaba disfrutando. No tenía intenciones de marcar un gol, sabía que no estaba a la mitad de un partido, de ser así mis demás compañeros estarían corriendo a mi lado, pero me encontraba solo, corriendo en un campo interminable, un campo que solo podía existir en mis sueños.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado a correr, ya que ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado al campo, pero desearía que este fuera mi último sueño de la noche y el más duradero. Uno de mis deseos estaba a punto de cumplirse. De pronto sentí como alguien me jalaba del hombro, haciéndome caer al suelo. Miré hacia ambos lados pero no vi a nadie, estaba completamente solo. Antes de que pudiera levantarme, sentí nuevamente como me jalaban por la camiseta, pero esta vez quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho no me soltó, al contrario, comenzó a arrastrarme hacia atrás. Miré hacia atrás de inmediato, buscando saber de quien se trataba, pero no vi a nadie, la tela de mi camiseta flotaba en el aire, como si un ser invisible la estuviera sosteniendo.

Di un pequeño salto en la cama, asustado. No quise abrir los ojos hasta estar seguro de que estaba de regreso en mi cuarto. Al sentir las sábanas y la suavidad de mi almohada, relajé mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de poder suspirar aliviado, sentí una mano en mi hombro, la cual me sacudió un par de veces. Abrí los ojos apenas sentí su toque. Pese al susto aún estaba medio dormido, no lograba ver bien y la poca luz que entraba por la persiana apenas me permitía tener una idea de donde estaban los muebles. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue una silueta pequeña al borde de mi cama, admito que demoré unos segundos en descubrir su identidad, ¿pero quién no lo haría después de haber despertado de forma tan repentina?

—¿Kirino…? —pregunté en un susurro ronco, sintiendo la garganta seca. Su mano dejó mi hombro y apoyó ambos brazos sobre el colchón, acercando su rostro al mío.

—¿Me enseñas a jugar fútbol? —A diferencia de mi sonaba bastante despierto. Sentía como mis ojos volvía a cerrarse y un mechón de cabello caía sobre mi rostro. Segundos después sentí como su mano recogía mi cabello y apretaba una de mis mejillas—. Kazemaru, despierta, quiero que me enseñes a jugar fútbol. —Comenzó a apretar mi mejilla hasta que entreabrí los ojos para verlo, sin embargo no me soltó.

—Está bien, te enseñaré… —Antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos, apretó mi mejilla con fuerza una vez más.

—¡No te duermas! —Su pellizcón dolió y pude imaginar su puchero en las sombras. Un poco molesto, ya que quería seguir durmiendo, aparté su mano con la mía.

—Está bien, está bien. —Me enderecé en la cama y estiré mi brazo para agarrar mi celular, toque la pantalla para encenderla y luego de recibir un flash de luz en los ojos, me fijé qué hora era. Eran las seis de la mañana. La pantalla se apagó y volteé a ver a Kirino. Al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando, se alejó un poco de la cama y comenzó a saltar en el lugar.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo así que cuando sentí que comenzaba a caer hacia atrás no hice nada para impedirlo.

—Aún es temprano… —Me acomodé boca abajo y abracé mi almohada— Mas… tarde…va… va… mos.

Lo escuché refunfuñar antes de salir del cuarto dando fuertes pisotones, no cerró la puerta al salir pero no me molestó, lo único que quería era dormir un poco más y eso fue lo que hice. Desperté casi tres horas después, aunque de no ser por las ganas de ir al baño y el hambre que sentí después me habría quedado durmiendo un par de horas más. Bajé en pijamas a la sala, la televisión estaba encendida en uno de los canales que le gustaba a Kirino. Me incliné sobre el sofá para saludarlo, estaba envuelto en una mantita celeste, la cual usó para cubrir su cabeza al escuchar mi voz. No entendí la razón de su reacción hasta que me dirigí a la mesa y tomé asiento en mi lugar.

—Está enojado porque no le enseñaste a jugar. —Mamá colocó un plato frente a mí. La miré asustado, no quería que me malinterpretara, pero al ver su sonrisa supe que no lo decía por mal—. Intenté explicarle que era muy temprano, pero es demasiado terco para entender.

—¡No soy terco! —Ambos dirigimos la mirada al sofá. Su mantita aún lo cubría de pies a cabeza, pero había hecho un agujero para que pudiéramos ver su rostro, el cual se veía aún más redondo al ser contoneado por la manta.

—Si lo eres —respondió mamá, usando un tono serio, aunque ambos sabíamos que lo hacía en broma.

—¡No! —Sus cachetes se inflaron y comenzaron a ponerse rojos.

—¿Acaso sabes qué significa ser terco como para asegurar que no lo eres? —Terminó de colocar un par de frutas y galletas en la mesa, de las cuales comencé a servirme.

—¡Si sé, es ser como papá, yo no soy como papá! —Estaba tomando un trago de jugo cuando respondió, así que tuve que esforzarme para no escupirlo. Como mamá tenía más libertad, estalló en risas mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí.

—Bueno bueno, si no eres como papá, ven a hacerle compañía a tu hermano mientras desayuna. —Hacía un esfuerzo para no reír mientras se secaba unas lágrimas de los ojos. Decidí no beber más hasta estar seguro que las ganas de reír no volverían, así que comencé a comer una tostada.

A Kirino no le agradó la reacción de mamá, seguramente pensó que se estaba riendo de él y no de lo que había dicho, así que nos dio la espalda y continuó mirando sus dibujos. No voy a mentir, me dejó un poco triste que no me acompañara a desayunar, pero si estaba enojado conmigo, no podía forzarlo a acompañarme.

 _—«Un momento…. ¿por qué está enojado?_ » _—_ Intenté recordar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera haber pasado estos días que lo podría haber ofendido, pero no se me ocurrió nada, hasta que recordé las palabras de mamá—. « _¿No le enseñé a jugar fútbol? ¿Me pidió que lo hiciera? ¿Cuándo?_ »

—Ichi, ¿estás bien? —Estaba tan concentrado que demoré unos segundos en encontrar su mirada, al ver lo preocupada que se veía me di cuenta que tenía la mitad de una tostada en mi boca, la cual estaba mordiendo hacía ya un buen rato. Terminé de morderla y tomé un trago de jugo para ayudarme a tragar antes de responderle.

—¿Kirino dijo que está enojado porque no le enseñé a jugar al fútbol? —Sonrió dulcemente recordando la situación.

—Se despertó temprano esta mañana y fue a tu cuarto a buscarte para que salieran a jugar, pero estabas tan cansado que te quedaste dormido —Eso explicaba por qué no lo recordaba—. Fue el primero en levantarse. Cuando bajé vi la televisión encendida y pensé que habíamos olvidado apagarla anoche, pero cuando me acerqué al sofá vi a Ran acurrucado y entonces que me contó lo que había pasado. —Sentí una puntada en el estómago, mientras dormía plácidamente en mi cama, Kirino esperaba desde temprano a que me despertara para que saliéramos a jugar.

Dejé mi lugar en la mesa y me acerqué al sofá, al escuchar que me acercaba cubrió su rostro con la manta y me dio la espalda. Me arrodillé frente a él y coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza.

—Kirino ¿podemos hablar? —Se mantuvo quieto unos segundos hasta que asintió, pero sin destaparse. Deslicé mi mano por la manta hasta detenerla al sentir sus puños, los cuales sujetaban la tela con fuerza—. ¿Puedo verte? —Una vez más se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo hasta que comenzó a abrir un espacio entre la manta para que pudiera verlo—. Perdón, no quería quedarme dormido, estaba cansado por el entrenamiento de ayer, pero si aún quieres que te enseñe a jugar, podemos ir a uno de los lugares donde solemos practicar con el equipo. —Sus ojos se iluminaron al oír mis últimas palabras y asintió alegremente.

Escuché reír a mamá mientras levantaba la mesa. Kirino saltó por sobre el reposabrazos y corrió a la cocina a abrazar a mamá por detrás, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Podemos invitar a Takuto? —Me acerqué a ellos para ver mejor la escena. La miraba con los típicos ojitos de cachorrito mientras jalaba levemente su delantal. Mamá se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a acariciarla, fingiendo analizar la pregunta del pequeño, hasta que finalmente sonrió.

—Claro que si, en cuanto termine de lavar los platos llamaré a su casa para ver si pueden traerlo.

Kirino comenzó a dar pequeños saltos en el lugar antes de comenzar a correr por la casa. Intenté decirle a mamá que no me molestaba lavar los platos, ya que al fin y al cabo había sido yo quien los había ensuciado, pero antes de poder terminar mi frase, Kirino me tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarme en dirección a las escaleras. Mamá nos sonrió y agregó que sería mejor que comenzara a vestirme, así no perderíamos más tiempo.

Sin protestar, dejé que Kirino me llevara a mi cuarto. Al entrar corrió a mi armario y comenzó a revisar mi ropa, buscando la más adecuada para ir a jugar. Luego de haberme bañado y cambiado de ropa, busqué mi mochila y guardé mi balón antes de bajar a la sala acompañado por Kirino. Mamá aún no había llamado a la casa de Shindou para invitarlo a jugar con nosotros, en cambio había aprovechado su tiempo para preparar unos bocadillos, ya que no sabía si volveríamos antes del almuerzo. Mientras guardaba los bocadillos y unas botellas con jugo en mi mochila, mamá cogió el teléfono para hacer la tan esperada llamada.

Kirino la miraba con suma atención y una expresión de seriedad que terminó contagiándome, estaba tan concentrado que cuando escuchó a mamá saludar a la persona del otro lado del teléfono, dio un pequeño salto en el lugar. La tensión tomó cuenta de su rostro hasta el último momento, cuando mamá finalmente sonrió e hizo una señal con el dedo, dándonos a entender que el pedido de Kirino había sido aceptado. Su preocupación me causó gracia, era poco probable que no lo dejaran salir a jugar con nosotros, a no ser claro que el pequeño Shindou estuviera enfermo, pero aun así estaba seguro que Kirino haría de todo para que lo llevaran a visitarlo. A juzgar por el tono alegre y el entusiasmo en su voz, supuse que quien había atendido la llamada era la mamá de Shindou.

Intercambiamos miradas con Kirino antes de que el pequeño me sonriera y corriera a sentarse en el sofá, como sabía que la charla iba a demorar, recogí mi mochila y caminé hacia el sofá, sentándome a su lado. Un par de risas después, escuchamos como mamá colgaba el teléfono, Kirino tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión antes de bajarse del sofá y correr hacia algún lugar que no pude ver, ya que mamá se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi rostro con ambas manos, apartando el cabello que caía sobre uno de mis ojos para verme mejor.

—El chofer los pasará a buscar dentro de un rato y los llevará a la cancha, asegúrate de darle bien la dirección.

—Lo haré.

Kirino estaba tan emocionado que en lugar de esperar a Shindou dentro de casa, bajo el aire acondicionado, lo hicimos en el jardín del frente. Lo observaba correr de un lado a otro, con los brazos estirados a ambos lados del cuerpo, imitando un avión. Varias veces intenté convencerlo a sentarse a mi lado en los escalones, diciéndole que si continuaba corriendo se cansaría demasiado rápido y no tendría energía para jugar, pero hizo oídos sordos a mis palabras, hasta me dio la impresión que comenzó a correr más rápido. Unos minutos después, un auto negro se detuvo frente al portón, Kirino corrió hacia él mientras yo me levantaba para asomarme en el corredor y avisarle a mamá que Shindou había llegado.

Mientras me acercaba para abrir el portón, la puerta trasera del auto se abrió y un señor se bajó, haciendo una reverencia y dejándonos ver a Shindou, quien nos esperaba dentro del vehículo. El viaje fue corto, el campo de fútbol a la orilla del río estaba cerca de casa, así que no demoramos mucho en llegar.

—Aquí es donde entrenamos con el equipo. —Observábamos el campo desde lo alto, no había nadie jugando o entrenando, lo cual me alegró, sería más fácil enseñarles al tener todo el campo para nosotros.

A diferencia de Shindou, quien se mantuvo a mi lado, Kirino bajó las escaleras corriendo, haciéndome correr detrás de él, gritándole que tuviera cuidado o podría caerse. Shindou me acompañó hasta uno de los bancos sobre el cual coloqué mi mochila y retiré mi balón mientras Kirino jugaba con las redes del arco. Era la primera vez que salía con él a solas y empezaba a dudar si sería capaz de controlarlo, ya que el día de hoy desbordaba de energía, por suerte se acercó a mi cuando lo llamé.

—Muy bien, antes de empezar a jugar es importante que hagan un par de estiramientos, o sino podrían lastimarse. —Ambos se pararon frente a mí y comenzaron a copiar mis movimientos, estirando sus piernas y brazos. Lo hacían con tanta seriedad que no pude evitar sonreír, se veían adorables.

Una vez terminados los estiramientos, coloqué la pelota en el medio del campo para que ambos, cada uno a su vez, practicaran correr con ella. Kirino fue el primero en intentarlo, no me sorprendió, rebozaba de energía y algo me dijo que si Shindou me hubiera pedido para ser el primero, habría cambiado de opinión luego de que Kirino le rogara que lo dejara hacerlo. Le costó mantener la pelota al principio, pero luego de unos intentos comenzó a dominarla, aunque una que otra vez se le escapaba, pero eso no lo hacía desistir, al contrario, la traía hasta nosotros y comenzaba a correr de nuevo, con más determinación que la vez anterior.

Pese a que no hablara, podía ver en su rostro cuanto ansiaba jugar. Sus ojos cafés seguían la pelota a donde sea que fuera, estuviese frente a los pies de Kirino o yendo en dirección al rio. Aunque lo que más me gustaba ver era como fruncía el ceño molesto cuando Kirino perdía la pelota, como si pensara que si él estuviera a su lado, podría recuperarla y pasársela para que la llevaran juntos hasta el gol. Me agaché a su lado pero no fui capaz de captar su atención, estaba demasiado concentrado en su amigo. Cuando la pelota rodó hacía sus pies, levantó la mirada hacia mí, gesto el cual respondí con una sonrisa e inclinando mi cabeza en dirección a Kirino por un breve momento. Cuando este se acercó a nosotros, Shindou tomó la pelota en sus manos y preguntó tímidamente.

—Ran, ¿puedo intentarlo? —Kirino lo miró confundido unos segundos antes de sonreír y asentir. No tuve tiempo de enderezarme para mostrarle a Shindou como debería llevar la pelota, ya que Kirino lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el centro del campo, colocando la pelota frente a sus pies antes de empezar a explicarle como él había logrado aprender a llevarla.

—Al principio es difícil, pero después te acostumbras. —Colocó sus manos sobre los cachetes de Shindou y los apretó suavemente—. Vas a perder la pelota muchas veces, pero es normal así que no llores —Shindou asintió.

Kirino sonrió antes de soltar sus cachetes y colocarse a su lado, luego le dio la señal a Shindou para que empezara a correr. Al igual que Kirino le costó un poco lograr que la pelota se mantuviera frente a él al principio, pero lo que más me gustó de verlo practicar fue ver como Kirino, quien al principio lo observaba desde su lugar en el medio del campo, comenzó a correr a su lado mientras le dedicaba palabras de aliento y consejos para lograr dominar la pelota. Cada vez que el balón se le escapaba, Kirino corría detrás de el para detenerlo e intentaba devolverse a Shindou desde el lugar en el que se encontraba. Sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado con nuestra segunda lección, aprender a hacer pases. A veces no pateaba con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle llegar el balón a Shindou y otras lo hacía demasiado fuerte, haciendo con que el pequeño tuviera que correr a buscarlo. Kirino parecía ser una persona ocho u ochenta, o hacían algo muy simple o muy exagerado, no había un intermedio.

Disfrutaba verlos jugar, se veían tan felices corriendo de un lado a otro, acompañándose y apoyándose, era como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, aunque me sentí un poco dejado de lado, también quería hacer parte de su mundo y correr con ellos. Estaba tan sumiso en mis pensamientos que solo noté que alguien se había sentado a mi lado cuando colocó su mano en mi hombro, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

—Un poco más y se te caerá la baba —acompañó sus palabras con su característica sonrisa— ¿Quieres que te muestre que cara estabas haciendo? —Antes de que pudiera responder, su expresión cambió y puso la típica cara boba que ponen los padres al mirar a sus hijos llenos de orgullo. Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban así que aparté la mirada de inmediato.

—N-no e-estaba haciendo esa cara.

—Claro que lo estabas. —Golpeó mi brazo con su codo, haciendo que me moviera un poco y me sintiera aún más avergonzado—. ¿Les estas enseñando a jugar? —Alcé la mirada hacia los pequeños, quienes estaban uno frente al otro, pasándose la pelota.

—Kirino me despertó temprano pidiéndome que le enseñara. —Volteé a mirarlo, tenía la mirada fija en los pequeños—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a entrenar? —No estaba usando el uniforme de gimnasia, pero no me sorprendería verlo entrenar con ropas casuales, después de todo se trata nada más y nada menos que de Endou.

—Esta vez no, mi mamá me pidió que comprara algo para el almuerzo, iba de camino a la tienda cuando los vi. —Volteó a verme—. ¿Quién es el otro pequeño?

—Es Shindou, un amigo de Kirino, fue a vernos a nuestro primer partido del campeonato. —Hizo una mueca pensativa, intentando recordar a Shindou—. No lo intentes, ya se habían ido cuando salimos del estadio, pero puedo presentártelo ahora.

Le hice una señal a los pequeños para que se acercaran, Kirino tomó la pelota y se acercó corriendo, mientras que Shindou lo siguió a un trote más tranquilo. Al detenerse frente a nosotros, Shindou se acercó a Kirino, escondiéndose un poco detrás de él.

—Shindou, este es Endou, un amigo y capitán del equipo de Raimon. —Me miró por unos segundos antes de dar un paso a un lado y hacer una reverencia corta y rápida, para después volver a esconderse detrás de su amigo. Volteé a ver a Endou, observaba a Shindou con una sonrisa dudosa en su rostro—. No te dejes engañar, parece tímido pero puede ser más travieso que Kirino.

Endou miró sorprendido a Shindou, mientras que el pequeño comenzó a mover la cabeza en negación intentando convencerlo de que lo que había dicho no era cierto, por nuestra parte, Kirino y yo simplemente reímos ante la escena.

—Bueno, veo que dominan la pelota y saben hacer pases, ¿qué les parece si hacemos algo más divertido? ¿Ya intentaron quitarle la pelota a Kazemaru? —Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Endou se levantó y limpió la parte trasera de sus shorts—. Entonces se los voy a enseñar. —Me extendió la mano y cuando la tomé, me jaló hacia arriba.

Me llevó hasta el centro del campo y colocó la pelota frente a mí.

—Muy bien, lo único que tienen que hacer es quitársela, como es su primer intento Kazemaru no va a moverse, así que no se preocupen. ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

Kirino levantó la mano a la velocidad de la luz. Endou le sonrió y le indicó que se acercara. Corrió en mi dirección, al llegar frente a la pelota, la pateó hacia un costado y luego corrió tras ella. Volteé para ver hasta donde pretendía ir, pero no había ido muy lejos y ya comenzaba a regresar a donde estaba. Al retomar mi posición, vi como Endou se agachaba al lado de Shindou para decirle algo.

—Ahora es tu turno, intenta hacer lo mismo que hizo Kirino, quítale la pelota y llévatela hacia otro lado, ¿entendido? —Sonrió mientras que Shindou asintió tímidamente.

Shindou se acercó a mí, pateó la pelota en una dirección opuesta a la de Kirino y comenzó a correr tras ella. Ambos practicaron sus movimientos hasta que Endou propuso que lo hicieran en movimiento. Como jugaba con niños pequeños, apenas corrí, dándoles la oportunidad de alcanzarme y quitarme la pelota. Les costó un poco más que dominarla, pero aun así ambos lograron superar el reto. El siguiente fue un poco más difícil: interceptar pases. Ambos tendrían que intentar robarnos la pelota a Endou y a mí mientras intercambiábamos pases. De todos ese había sido mi ejercicio favorito, fue el que rindió más risas y pucheros. Decidimos hacer una pausa para descansar y al ver que casi era hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos bajo la sombra para comer los bocadillos que nos había preparado mamá.

—Si supiera que nos íbamos a encontrar, habría traído otra botella, pero podemos compartirla. —Tomé mi botella de agua y se la alcancé a Endou.

—No te preocupes. —La abrió y bebió unos tragos—. La próxima vez me toca a mí traer la comida. —Sonrió.

El ejercicio nos abrió el apetito y en un piscar de ojos, lo único que restaba de los deliciosos sándwiches olímpicos eran algunas migajas. Kirino y Shindou, llenos a más no poder, se recostaron sobre el césped mientras sobaban sus barrigas hasta quedarse dormidos.

—¿Crees que seguirán jugando cuando crezcan? —Volteé a mirarlo y al ver que tenía la mirada fija en los pequeños, hice lo mismo.

—Kirino está bastante emocionado y aunque no lo diga, sé que Shindou también se divirtió. No me sorprendería que siguieran jugando.

—Quizá sean la futura generación de Raimon. —Dejé escapar una risa. Endou volteó a verme e hice lo mismo—. ¿Por qué te ríes?

—¿Próxima generación? ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?

—Claro que no, además, así como nosotros estamos siguiendo los pasos del legendario equipo de Raimon, un día la siguiente generación seguirá los nuestros. —Me miraba serio y decidido. Tenía razón, pero para que eso sucediera, primero deberíamos continuar esforzándonos para demostrar cuán fuerte es nuestro equipo y también está el hecho de que Kirino y Shindou deberían estudiar en Raimon, aunque con lo cercanos que son no me sorprendería que decidieran estudiar en la misma escuela.

—« _Me gustaría que Kirino se uniera al equipo_ » —Sonreí. Endou continuaba mirándome serio así que tomé su bandana naranja con ambas manos y la jalé hacia abajo, cubriendo sus ojos y tomándolo por sorpresa—. Muy bien, entonces dime, ¿en cuál posición crees que jugaría cada uno? —Peinó su cabello y colocó su cinta en su lugar antes de mirarme pensativo, miró por unos instantes a los pequeños y sonrió antes de volver a mirarme.

—Kirino podría ser un defensa como tú y quien sabe, Shindou podría volverse el capitán, al igual que yo. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le devolví la sonrisa, su respuesta era tan obvia que me sentí un poco tonta al no predecirla.

—Bueno, solo nos queda esperar unos años y ver si tu profecía se cumple.

Comenzamos a charlar sobre el equipo, el nuevo entrenamiento, nuestro siguiente partido y el pequeño entrenamiento de esa mañana con los pequeños, quienes dormían plácidamente. Había perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que recordé algo que me dejó un poco preocupado.

—Endou ¿no tenías que hacer algo? —Su sonrisa se desdibujó, frunció el ceño confundido hasta que se llevó una mano a la frente, acompañada de una expresión de espanto.

—¡MI MAMÁ! —Di un salto en el lugar cuando gritó y cubrí su boca con mis manos. Asustados, miramos a los pequeños, los cuales por suerte seguían durmiendo. Ambos suspiramos aliviados. Retiré mis manos de su rostro e hizo un gesto de disculpas antes de hablar, ahora en voz baja—. Olvidé que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas para mi mamá.

—¿No tenías que comprar algo para el almuerzo? – Asintió. Tomé mi celular y miré la hora – Bueno, estas un poco atrasado, pero cuanto antes vuelvas, menor será el castigo – Lo miré apenado, después de todo era mi culpa que se hubiera desviado de su camino. Para mi sorpresa, me miraba con la misma cara de cachorrito que Kirino solía hacer.

—Pero… pero… aún no practicamos los goles.

—Lo podemos hacer otro día, es mejor que regreses o de lo contrario no tendremos capitán en nuestro próximo partido. —Suspiró derrotado.

—Está bien, esperaré. —Alzó la mirada sonriendo, se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla—. Nos vemos.

Lo único que pude hacer fue seguirlo con la mirada mientras subía corriendo por el césped, deteniéndose en lo alto para despedirse una vez más antes de irse corriendo. Fijé la mirada al frente y me llevé una mano a la mejilla.

—« _¿Por qué hizo eso?_ » _—_ Endou, a pesar de su naturaleza alegre e inocente, no solía despedirse de esa manera, al menos no conmigo, era la primera vez que se despedía con un beso. En medio a mi confusión, vi una manito moverse de un lado a otro frente a mí, era Kirino, quien intentaba llamar mi atención.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Ah si, si. —Retiré la mano de mi rostro y recorrí el lugar con la mirada, detrás de Kirino, Shindou frotaba sus ojos con ambas manos mientras se despertaba—. ¿Durmieron bien? —Kirino asintió antes de buscar algo con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está Endou?

—Tenía algo que hacer así que regresó antes a casa. –Su rostro se entristeció un poco ante la noticia–. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar un helado antes de volver a casa?

Shindou me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como si se hubiera despertado hacía horas, mientras que Kirino sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mientras ambos se ponían de pie y limpiaban sus ropas, guardé el recipiente de mamá, nuestras botellas y mi balón en la mochila. Luego los tres subimos las escaleras para emprender camino a una heladería que estaba a unas pocas cuadras del campo de fútbol. Estábamos a unos pasos de distancia cuando Kirino reconoció el gran freezer y comenzó a correr en su dirección, dejándonos a Shindou y a mí para atrás. Como no era alto lo suficiente como para poder ver los helados que estaban dentro, se subió a una pequeña silla que estaba a un lado de la máquina y comenzó a escoger entre la variedad de helados. Shindou esperaba su turno para subirse a la silla y poder escoger, pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor, me agaché a su lado, captando su atención y estiré mis brazos frente a él. Los observó por un instante antes de sonreír y acercarse a mí, permitiéndome tomarlo en brazos. Una vez en mi upa, ambos empezamos a elegir nuestros sabores.


End file.
